Almas encadenadas
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: En lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, aún si no eres para mí, prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón eternamente, es una promesa...de amor. AU SatoshixKasumi
1. Chapter 1

Almas encadenadas

1.-Jaque a la princesa

Los verdes ojos de su hermana mayor, clavados en ella con fiereza lograron que una oleada de temor se apoderara de su cuerpo, encogiendose por ello en sí misma, abrazando a su pecho con fuerza aquellos dos miembros que, desde que los hubo obtenido, deseaba arrancarse de una vez y para siempre.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto frío, y jamás antes la tierra le había parecido tan lastimeramente molesta como en ese momento, en que esta se escurria entre sus dedos. Miró a donde los pequeños dedos de, las recientemente adquiridas extremidades, se movían torpemente entre la roca y arena de aquella obscura y húmeda cueva ubicada en la escollera dónde las olas rompían con poderosa intensidad. Le pareció que aquellas masas de carne que ahora formaban parte de ella le causaban una aversión casi nauseabunda; fijaba su mirada en sus piernas, en sus pies y en sus tobillos como si no lograra asimilar aquella realidad que la ataba a un mundo terreno al que ella no deseaba pertenecer en absoluto.

-Ahora si la hiciste buena Kasumi-y aquel comentario mordaz por parte de su hermana fue todo lo que la joven de cabello cuyo color emulaba al fuego-irónicamente-, fijara su vista en aquellos ojos cuya frialdad se mantenía fija en ella.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-la respuesta dada por la ojiverde se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor con la misma intensidad y tono con que ella había dirigido su primer comentario hacia la menor logró que una sombra de sopresa se posara momentaneamente en los ojos de la rubia.

-Te pido que no me trates como si yo tuviera la culpa.-La voz de la mayor se suavizó un poco sólo para tornarse más fría que en un principio.-He de recordarte que todo esto que ha sucedido ha sido únicamente por tu estupidez.-añadió luego intentando sonar severa e incluso añadiendo un poco de crueldad a su comentario. Una vez más la jóven que repondía al nombre de Kasumi se encogió en si misma mientras volvía a mirar con asco sus -no deseadas-piernas. Otra vez su mirada verde-agua se poso en los ojos de su hermana cuyo tono parecía un espejo de su propio mirar.

-Ya nada puedo hacer para remediar esta situación Sakura, no tienes que restregarme en la cara cuan insensata fui.-

-No te discutiré eso.-la voz de su hermana sonó aún más sombría y lúgubre que cuando había llegado hasta ahí dedicándole aquella mirada de hielo que parecía acusarla duramente de un pecado jamás cometido antes y que ahora ella cargaba pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

-Kasumi.-una voz de dureza excepcional se escuchó en el resonar acústico de aquella cueva.

-¡Padre!-exclamó Sakura con sorpresa para un minuto después hacer una reverencia ante el soberano absoluto del mar.

-Retírate Sakura.-indicó el rey sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a su hija mayor, sin embargo la joven sirena no se molesto en hacer apreciación alguna de aquel gesto indiferente por parte de su progenitor y así, dedicando una nueva reverencia al recién llegado se alejó del lugar sumergiéndose en el agua color azul oscuro unos metros más allá de dónde se desarrollaba la escena dentro de la cueva de la escollera.

-Kasumi.-Nuevamente la contundencia de la voz resonó como un eco rugiente dentro de aquel lugar que servía de refugio a la más pequeña de las princesas marinas.

-¡Padre yo…perdóneme…yo sólo…fue un error…-habló atropelladamente esperando que todas aquellas frases que salieron en tropel de su boca formaran en si una frase coherente que pudiera fungir como escudo ante la mirada iracunda y penetrante de su padre.

-¡Gracias a tu imprudencia todo nuestro reino esta en peligro!-

-¡No pensé que esto trajera consecuencias tan graves!-se animó a levantar un poco más la voz desesperada por alguien que llegará a comprenderla en vez de juzgarla y acusarla de la estupidez más grande.

-¡No me respondas, no te permito que me levantes la voz!-esta vez el tono empleado por el soberano marino.-¡Eres una insolente!-

Nuevamente se encogió en si misma, lo estaba haciendo mucho últimamente, pero era inevitable, mucho más aún si todos llegaban con aquellos prejuicios y la arrolladora acusación culpable apenas la veían, no podía evitar sentirse aún más pequeña e insignificante de lo que nunca antes se había sentido; De lo que nunca antes la habían hecho sentir.

-¡Tu gigantesca estupidez nos ha metido a todos en un lío descomunal!-aseveró nuevamente el padre tomando la palabra, irrumpiendo en aquel silencio que había envuelto por apenas unos segundos la cueva que servía como refugio a la joven de cabello de fuego.

-Padre, jamás fue mi intención que todo el reino estuviese en riesgo…-

-¡Claro!-la acalló el hombre mayor clavando su mirada represiva sobre la frágil postura desde donde su hija lo observaba.-¡Entonces debo suponer que tu acto de completa demencia al provocar a un hechicero fue un simple juego para ti!-

-¡No es de esa manera padre…!, ,¡Es que…ellos…son tan arrogantes que…!-se lanzó hacia adelante en un movimiento brusco para enfrentar al rey del mar, tropezando en el proceso con sus propios pies, y con ello, casi dándose de bruces contra la roca que conformaba el suelo de aquella caverna.

-¡Eso, Kasumi, si ellos son arrogantes o no, es algo que nosotros no tenemos derecho a recriminarles!, ¡¿No has entendido aún qué lugar ocupamos nosotros en este mundo?-

-¡Pero padre…!-

-¡Calla!, ¡No quiero escuchar más necedades tuyas!, veremos que podemos hacer para salir de este embrollo…por lo pronto debes de mantenerte aquí al menos hasta que se nos haya ocurrido algo!-puntualizó el hombre del mar y se alejó de aquel alineamiento de rocas cya función era romper las olas embravecidas de la marea acuática. Y Kasumi lloró, lloró como no se lo había permitido tiempo atrás, lloró como cuando de niña descubrió que su madre no volvería más a su lado, y otra vez (como en aquella ocasión) supo cuán sola se encontraba en ese mundo al que parecía no pertenecer.

Caminaba por la orilla de la playa, bordeaba con increíble precisión el oleaje que parecía arrastrarse hasta sus pies rogando por tocar aunque fuera la suela de sus botas color negro noche que se hundían en la dócil arena de aquel lugar paradisiaco que colindaba con la frontera de su reino. Nunca había reparado en aquel lugar, siempre le pareció lejano, demasiado gris para que valiese la pena siquiera visitarlo, pero ahora caminando en medio de la noche estrellada, el lugar le pareció más vivo que nunca, pacífico e invitante a la reflexión, un lugar que poco y nada tenía de gris, sino que más bien parecía matizarse con los colores del alma; profundo y misterioso, pero lleno de una luminosidad que no se podía encontrar en ningún otro sitio, por más fantástico que este fuera. Satoshi sonrió de lado, no solía reparar tanto en detalles tan mínimos; para él, una playa era una playa, se limitaba a ser agua y un montón de arena cuyo única cualidad era una gama de colores que no sobrepasaban de 3 a 4 combinaciones distintas; Sin embargo, algo de ese lugar era distinto, algo de ese sitio le invitaba a fijar su atención en las nimiedades, a concentrar su vista en lo pequeño, a fijar sus sentidos en lo casi imperceptible, se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por aquella paz que lo rodeaba, luego, los abrió nuevamente y siguió su camino aún sin borrar el amago de sonrisa de su rostro; Fue entonces cuando la vio, caminaba torpemente y se tropezaba cada tres o cuatro pasos, miraba hacia atrás con nerviosa insistencia y luego seguía avanzando con la misma presteza con la que un niño de 10 meses intenta andar de pie, era de una tez tan blanca que podía distinguirse en medio de aquella obscuridad, sin embargo en ningún momento rayó en lo lechoso ni mucho menos, el color de su cabello ardía entre las sombras como una llamarada de fuego implacable en medio de la obscuridad, por lo que el podía observar desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, la hermosa cabellera enmarcaba la figura de la joven hasta la cintura y el resto de su cuerpo desembocaba en unas largas y bien torneadas piernas que parecían estar moviéndose por primera vez en el mundo terrenal; fue entonces cuando pudo notar otro detalle que logró que sus mejillas ardieran y un rojo carmesí inundara su rostro con descarada facilidad; ella…estaba completamente desnuda, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente expuesto a la intemperie, no había prenda que cubriera ni el más mínimo centímetro de piel, su cuerpo cuya complexión parecía la de una verdadera diosa descendida del mismísimo paraíso era, para deleite del hechicero, expuesto con descaro ante su vista sin ningún tabú de por medio que pudiese frenarlo. Nuevamente aquella joven se tropezó entre su tercer y cuarto paso, esta vez reposó en la tierra por largo rato y no volvió a incorporarse; sus pies se movieron por inercia, no recordaba haber ordenado a sus piernas emprender la marcha, sin embargo apenas reflexionó en ello cuando ya se encontraba frente a la joven dispuesto a ofrecer su ayuda.

Kasumi levantó su vista agotada, caminar era más exhaustivo que migrar por los largos mares internacionales, se había tropezado unas veinte veces antes y esta era en definitiva su derrota ante un mundo para el que no estaba hecha, con la fe hecha casi trizas, clavó sus ojos en el cielo sólo para encontrarse con él, con él y esos ojos obscuros cuya profundidad era aún más extasiante que el mismo mar…

Era alto, con una complexión que se podía adivinar ideal aún bajo el cargado traje de noble que portaba, de presencia magnética y poderosa, de facciones varoniles e increíblemente irresistibles, era terriblemente guapo y de un atractivo enérgico y dominante, y sus ojos, esos ojos de profundidad estremecedora que avasallaba sus sentidos y que desbocaba su corazón de una manera que no podía controlar de ninguna manera.

-Permítame ayudarle mi lady.-exclamó el muchacho ofreciendo su mano a la dama que aún permanecía sobre la blanca arena sin haber movido ni un músculo ante la llegada del joven hechicero.

Observo con curiosidad la mano extendida ante ella como si la examinara minuciosamente, frunció el entrecejo no muy convencida de aceptar la ayuda de aquel extraño que había aparecido tan de repente y de la nada.

-No le haré daño mi lady, se lo aseguro.-nuevamente la voz serena y profunda del muchacho llegó hasta sus oídos con una melodiosidad nunca antes escuchada por la joven de ojos verdes, era tan amable y su mirada parecía tan pura y sincera que se preguntó por qué dudaba de él. Con cautelosos ademanes la joven aceptó la mano que aquel desconocido le ofrecía y afianzándose en él logró ponerse de pie tambaleándose.

-Muchas gracias.-murmuró al fin la joven en un murmullo tan bajo que, el pelinegro juraba de no haber estado tan cerca de ella en ese momento lo hubiese confundido con el rumor de la olas que se desvanecían en la orilla de la playa.

-No hay por que…Pero, dime, ¿Qué hace una bella doncella como tú a estas horas de la noche, en este lugar alejado de la civilización y…-carraspeó un poco intentando no dirigir su vista hacia el cuerpo descubierto de la joven y dar con esto la apariencia de un pervertido, decidió que lo mejor era concretarse a terminar la cuestión.-…y en…esas condiciones?- casi juró por un momento que la temperatura había aumentado al menos 10 diez grados sobre la que había percibido apenas llegando a la playa. Kasumi miró con curiosidad al hombre frente a ella, luego enarcando una ceja puntualizó sobre la cuestión última que aquel joven de cabello negro azabache había reparado.

-¿En qué condiciones?-la voz de la pelirroja había tomado un tono intrigado al no entender a que se había referido el caballero que amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarle; Satoshi se limitó a desviar la mirada con el rostro coloreado de un rojo que hubieran envidiado los tomates más maduros, y luego señalar con el dedo hacia el cuerpo de la joven; esta a su vez dirigió su vista hacia dónde el muchacho señalaba aún sin mirar…

Sintió como un ardor corría por su rostro concentrándose especialmente en sus mejillas, se supuso roja como las brasas ardientes consumidas por el fuego. Luego, tuvo el impulso de abofetearle para después soltarle una sarta de insultos que lo acusaran de pervertido y finalmente salir huyendo de ahí y volver al sitio del cual se le había ordenado no salir y del cual ella había escapado desobedeciendo cualquier precepto que se le hubiese impuesto para quedarse atada a él. Reflexionó después, podía abofetearle excusando que era un depravado y un sinvergüenza, pero era ella la que andaba desnuda paseando por toda la playa como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, podía salir huyendo de ahí, el problema era que apenas y podía dar tres pasos seguidos sin tropezar con sus propias extremidades; apenas en reflexión de todo aquello estaba cuando un nuevo desequilibrio invadió su cuerpo haciendola tambalearse hacia adelante, de no haber sido por el rápido movimiento realizado por el joven de ojos almendrados, ella hubiese caido de bruces sobre la arena, pero ahora estaba sobre el pecho del muchacho, apoyandose en él como si fuese una tabla de salvación o algo parecido, sintió como algo cálido cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo y se separó un poco de su salvador para mirarlo a los ojos y luego observar que era lo que fungía como cobertor en ella. Notó que aquel hombre de atractivo irresistible se había despojado de su capa y la había colocado sobre ella guardandola con esto del frío y el pudor, un leve sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la muchacha a la vez que emitía un leve "gracias" al muchacho mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo evitando que una mayor vergüenza la embargara.

-¿Y entonces?-la voz de aquel joven de aspecto noble volvió a llamar su atención.-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí, sola y en estas condiciones?-preguntó él mirandola con profundo interés.

-Disculpe, apenas me estoy acostumbrando a estar fuera del mar, es que...-

-¡¿Eres una sirena?-preguntó el pelinegro sosteniendo a la ojiverde de los hombros y mirandola con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción; gesto del cuál, la princesa no pudo entender el origen, lo miró sorprendida e intrigada por aquella nueva reacción, apenas se disponía a contestar cuando una nueva voz proviniente del mar la interrumpió...

-Bueno, es evidente lo que está ocurriendo aqui.-

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo mirando con severidad al soberano del reino marino.

-Y, exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-preguntó el muchacho con voz grave sin despegar la vista del mayor de los seres mítico-acuaticos.

-Usted señor, ha abusado de la inocencia de mi hija menor.-

Con hábil movimiento el hechicero colocó la capa, de la que antes se había desprendido, sobre el cuerpo descubierto de una consternada Kasumi, quién miraba la escena

con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira expresada en su ojos emulantes a las esmeraldas y que ahora, bajo esas emociones brillaban peligrosamente.

-Padre.-intervino la pelirroja antes que Satoshi pudiese emitir objeción alguna.-Nada ha pasado entre el caballero y yo.-

Esta vez la mirada fúrica del rey se dirigió hacia la joven enfrentándola con autoritarismo reflejado en sus facciones.

-¡Nadie te ha pedido que hables Kasumi!-

-¡Pero...padre...!-objetó la muchacha en un débil intento por imponer su opinión sobre la intransigencia de su progenitor.

-¡Callate Kasumi, no lo diré otra vez, no te metas en asuntos de hombres!-

-¡Este asunto particularmente me concierne!-defendió ella dando un paso hacia aquel que ahora la menospreciaba aún siendo su propio padre.

-¡Kasumi!-la voz del hombre mayor ahora había adquirido un tono amenazante, luego lo suavizó para añadir con ironía y desdén.- No puedes meterte en estas cosas, no eres tan inteligente.-

La mirada aguamarina de la joven princesa se hizo más brillante y acuosa, su gesto se había tornado en una mueca de dolor e indignación, apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza tal vez tragándose con ello

todas las palabras que deseaba gritar a la cara de ese Satoshi quién finalmenye intervino en favor de la sirena.

-¡No le hable de esa manera!- retó con evidente molestia al padre de la chica.

-¡No me va a decir como debo tratar a mi hija, menos aún sabiendo que no es lo suficientemente cabal como para darme una satisfacción por su vergonzosa conducta!-bramó el rey del océano respondiendo de la misma forma

al gesto desafiante del joven hechicero.

-¡Ya le dije que entre su hija y yo no ha pasado nada!-farfulló el pelinegro nuevamente, esta vez dando un paso hacia dónde se encontraba el padre de Kasumi y los testigos agregados de aquella escena.

-Su reputación no es muy buena Señor.-indicó el anciano rey mirando esta vez al muchacho con suficiencia.-De hecho, su reputación es una de las peores en los 4 reinos mágicos, me pregunto que opinaría el consejo de hechicería si

se enteraran al fin de su larga lista de amantes...y peor aún si se enterasen que su última "conquista" se ha tratado de una sirena, y no cualquier sirena, sino que ni más ni menos que la menor de las princesas del reino marino.-

-¡Usted no es mas que un maldito!- escupió Satoshi entre dientes sin poder objetar nada más; era verdad, su reputación no era muy buena entre los 4 reinos, tenia una larga lista de amantes en su haber, entre los pueblos se le conocía

con el papel de el patán conquistador, aquel que, abusando del poder que poseía tenía a la mujer que quería con el solo tronar de sus dedos; Su corte real se la vivía al borde del colapso nervioso, escandalizada de su "estilo de vida" y ya hasta habían amenazado

en veces anteriores con hacerle saber al consejo de hechicería sobre su comportamiento cuyos tintes inmorales y libertinos, eran inaceptables; esto, por supuesto, le traería problemas graves, eso sin mencionar la amonestación tan grande que recibiría por parte de el consejo.

pero eso no era lo peor, si el consejo llegaba a enterarse,-con una versión tejiversada por supuesto-, de un encuentro de ese tipo con una sirena sería rapidamente destituído de su trono y después lo condenarían a una muerte tan terrible que ningún hechicero quisiera enfrentar jamás.

Miró nuevamente al soberano de los mares con fuego iracundo chisporrotenado en sus ojos; Aún la sonrisa se mantenía en el anciano que ahora volvía a tomar la palabra:

-¿Un maldito?, ¿yo?, Mi señor, excuseme, pero realmente le estoy ofreciendo un beneficio, algo que nos es conveniente a ambos.- el joven de ojos color chocolate notó toda la ironía en el tono de aquel que ahora estaba fungiendo como negociante de algo que no podía entender muy bien de que se trataba.

-¿Conveniente?-el hechicero entornó los ojos mirando conextrañeza al otro soberano como si no entendiera siquiera el significado de semejante concepto.

-Si señor, pienselo, un matrimonio con mi hija (sin hacer su condición conocida, por supuesto), podría fin a su terrible reputación...-

-Claro.-respondió mordaz el muchacho.-Ese, suponiendolo asi, sería el beneficio para mí, pero, ¿Cuál sería el beneficio para usted?, No creo que haga esto por su buena voluntad hacia mi, ¿Me equivoco?-

El anciano se permitió emitir una sonora carcajada, los ojos de Kasumi recorrieron los rostros de los ahí presentes buscando ayuda en sus hermanas, con gran pesar estas apenas negaron con la cabeza y desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado; la desesperación de la más jóven de las princesas hizo que su mirar se posara

en el joven que ahora se encontraba sólo a un paso de ella y miraba fijamente a su padre, deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber que era lo que pensaba él en esos momentos.

-Protección.-exclamó finalmente el amo del mar cuando hubo sosegado su sardónica risa.-Protección para mi reino es lo que deseo Señor.-

La vista de l principe hechicero se volvió consternada hacia la más joven de las princesas del reino marinoquién, miraba con súplica e interrogación hacia él a la vez que temblaba de arriba a abajo intentando mantener (tanto como pudiese), el quilibrio sobre sus recientemente adquiridas extremidades inferiores,

retrocedió nuevamente hacia donde estaba ella y ofreció su brazo para que ella pudiese mantenerse de pie; La joven enarcó una ceja con molestia visible y luego rechazó diligentemente el apoyo que le era otorgado. El muchacho miró a la joven con aire orgulloso y una sonrisa indescifrable y retiró su brazo pra volver su atención al padre de la joven.

-Piénselo príncipe, usted gana en todos los aspectos.- reafirmó el rey del mundo acuático mostrando una vez más esa sonrisa que Satoshi empezaba a odiar con fervor.

Reflexionó unos segundos y nuevamente su vista se dirigió ante la joven de intepestiva mirada y férrea voluntad, podría ser que el señor de las sirenas y criaturas marinas tuviera razón en una cosa, el matrimonio podría quitarle de encima a la corte real y al tremendo escándalo que amenazaba con llegar a oídos

del consejo de hechiceros.

Una protesta interrumpió abruptamente las cavilaciones del azabache que ahora enfocaba su vista en la escena que para ese momento se desarrollaba frente a él.

Kasumi se inclinaba desafiante hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre, las piernas le temblaban irreflenablemente y sostenía con fuerza la capa que él le había otorgado buscando cubrir casi por completo su desnudez.

-¡Padre, no necesitamos pedirle a un desconocido protección para nuestro pueblo, nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes para defendernos!-

-¡Kasumi te ordené que te callaras, tú deberías agradecer a los dioses que un gran señor esté considerando siquiera tomarte como su esposa y además esté corrigiendo tus estupideces!-La joven se encogió en si misma a la vez que se abrazaba con fuerza y se mordia el labio inferior quizás con la intención de evitar que el llanto se soltase de un momento a otro.

Nuevamente la voz de aquel que gobernaba el mundo marino con la misma contundencia que cuando hubo emergido clamando por el honor perdido de su hija.

-¿No le parece entonces mi señor que se llevaría una pieza magnífica a su palacio?-

Satoshi sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, unas nauseas casi incontenibles que contraían su estomago con fuerza y subían con ardorosa persistencia que quemaba su garganta; estaba seguro que de no haber tenido mayor autocontrol habría vomitado. La manera en que aquel tipo trataba a su hija le provocaba jaqueca y una repugnancia terrible, para el gobernante marino

su hija era tan importante como un pedazo de carbón para cualquiera. Enarcó una ceja con escepticismo y luego soltó con contundencia.

-Definitivamente soy yo el más afortunado en este trato.- "No sé que tan beneficioso sea esto para ella pero no la dejaré en absoluto a merced de este sujeto tan asqueroso". Satoshi volvió al lugar que ocupaba anteriormente al lado de una, ya muy agotada Kasumi, quién temblaba aún más vigorosamente que antes luchando por mantenerse en bipedestación, tenía ella una expresión inconforme y con evidente rabia contenida.

-Entonces señor, me he de suponer que ha aceptado mi oferta-exclamó el anciano rey con aquel tono altivo que lograba enervar los nervios del monarca hechicero.

-Por supuesto.-respondió el azabache forzando una sonrisa al volver su mirada fija en el hombre mayor.- Sólo si la dama asi lo desea.-

-¡Yo no quiero casarme!-increpó la muchacha soltando en ello toda su frustración y enojo ante el hecho de ser tratada como cualquier mercancía en venta.

-¡Kasumi!-llamó la atención el padre.-¡Tu estupidez y egoísmo nos puso a todos en riesgo, no puedes portarte como una niña malcriada!-

La joven se silenció en ese momento.

-¡Padre yo no...!-

-¡Te he dicho que no hables, te casarás con el caballero y punto!-

Kasumi sintió el peso de su propia frustración e impotencia como una carga insoportable que aplastaba su alma con potencia avasalladora asfixiando cualquier protesta que pudiese ó sus ojos arder ante la presión ejercida por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos y contra las cuales luchaba para que estas no pudieran escapar frente a todos los espectadores de aquella terrible escena. Miró nuevamente a aquel que se había convertido durante esa noche en su peor condena, sus ojos como filosas espadas de bello color emeralda ahora eran una mezcla de dolor e ira que lograron causar un escalofrío en la espina dorsal del joven príncipe. Luego se escuchó un suspiro resignado y nuevamente, esta vez de manera más suave la joven habló:

-Esta bien, acepto casarme con el caballero esperando con ello complacerlo padre, y beneficiar a mi reino con este trato.-

-Por fin la lucidez ha logrado ascender hasta tu cabeza hija.-exclamó nuevamente el padre de la joven con aquel tono que Satoshi deseaba dejar de escuchar a la brevedad, decidido a sacar a la joven de ahí y evitar la tortura de escuchar las estupideces del viejo la intervención del monarca hechicero no se hizo esperar.

-Debemos irnos, el alba está apunto de alcanzarnos y deseo consolidar este pacto cuanto antes.-

Fue entonces que la ojiverde fue consciente del dolor acalambrante que recorria sus extremidades inferiores con descarado ímpetu, intentó dar un paso hacia el frente pero apenas y pudo deslizar su pie derecho unos cuantos centímetros delante del izquierdo agudizando aún más esa hormigueante sensación y de paso colectando entre sus dedos una gran cantidad de arena que produjo un escozor irritante entre sus hortejos. Apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, un muy divertido Satoshi miraba la escena con una franca sonrisa dibujada en los labios, aquella joven cuyo carácter y voluntad poseían una fuerza equivalente a la del fuego que todo lo arrasaba a su paso, sin embargo( y Satoshi aún no lograba entender muy bien por que), la muchacha lograba provocar en él una ternura que nunca antes había sentido por nadie y qeu le perturbaba de nuevo intento por parte de la joven para dar su siguiente paso y la mueca de dolor expresada en su rostro le indicó al pelinegro que de seguir asi tardarían tal vez días enteros en caminar siquiera 15 metros lejos de la orilla del mar; con una habilidad magistral y una presteza que rayaba en lo artístico el joven hechicero levantó a la sirena en sus brazos, la protesta impetuosa no se hizo esperar por parte de la pelirroja cuyo seño fruncido logró arrancar una leve carcajada por parte del príncipe.

-¡Oye!,¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?, ¡No te necesito para moverme, puedo hacerlo perfectamente bien yo sola!-

-¿En verdad?-preguntó con divertida ironía el muchacho para luego añadir.-Por que hace un momento apenas y pudiste dar un paso sin perder el equilibrio en el intento.-

-¡Eres un...!-

-Tranquila, ahora que me tienes a mi para cuidarte ya no tienes de que preocuparte..."cariño"-el tono burlesco del muchacho añadiendo especial enfasis en la última palabra sólo logró enervar más a la menor de las princesas quién no espero para increpar nuevamente a su recién adquirido prometido.

-No me llames cariño.-farfulló ella entre dientes, cosa que nuevamente provocó la carcajada del azabache quién comenzó su marcha en ese momento lejos de aquel lugar.

-Como tú ordenes, "amor"-

A punto estaba de salir de los labios de Kasumi una nueva objeción cuando la voz del soberano de los mares se hizo escuchar nuevamente logrando que Satoshi se volviera a verlo con la joven en brazos.

-Señor, ya que nuestra asistencia a su maravilloso enlace nos es imposible de efectuar, supongo que no le molestará que envíe a uno de mis fieles mensajeros.-señalando a las gaviotas apostadas en la escollera cercana a aquel sitio.-para que garantice que ese matrimonio se haya realizado.-

-Por supuesto.-escupió el hechicero con repugnancia dirigiendo su mirada al lugar dónde las aves permanecían inmutables a pesar de las olas marinas que azotaban con fuerza en aquella formación rocosa.-Por mí como que envia a una ballena danzante de testigo.-

Esta vez el gesto complaciente del anciano se endureció con rápidez.

-Vaya imbé...-

-Con su permiso.-cortó Satoshi de tajo, luego dándose media vuelta marcho rápidamente de ahí con una sorprendida Kasumi en brazos.

La protesta de la sirena se prolongo todo el camino que hubieron recorrido hasta perder de vista ellímite que separaba la tierra del el muchacho depositó con suavidad en el suelo sin soltarla por completo, luego emitió un silvido de considerable fuerza que logró una mirada intrigada por parte de la joven de ojos agua-marina.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella intentando comprender la última acción del príncipe, este la miró de lado dedicandole una media sonrisa.

-Buscando un medio de transporte que nos lleve al palacio por supuesto.-contestó finalmente el joven a la vez que un bello caballo alado de color negro aterrizaba justo al frente de ellos, el magnífico animal de porte imponente relinchó a la vez que raspaba su pezuña derecha contra la expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja quién hizo un amago por retroceder ante la presencia del animal.

-¡Ah no, no, no, no!, ¡Yo no voy a subirme a un caballo emplumado!, ¡En mis planes no entra despegarme ni un milimetro del suelo!-

Satoshi rió con fuerza ante la reacción expresada por Kasumi ante la idea de montar en un pegaso para transportarse hasta el castillo.

-¿y Entonces cómo planeas llegar?-preguntó el azabache aún entre risas soltandola para dirigirse al animal que permanecía esperando a su amo y a la acompañante de este, fue entonces cuando ella pudo ver como el muchacho extrajo de entre sus ropas un sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

La joven de bellos ojos aguamarina miró con atención el sombrero que apenas había sido colocado sobre la testa del muchacho;era un sombrero alado, redondeado y de color negro, una cinta azul cruzaba el medio de la prenda y justo al centro de esta había un símbolo extraño, era una especie de circulo rodeado por una extraña estela, aquel símbolo era muy parecido a un cometa, luego reparo en el plumaje ue adornaba la parte trasera del sombrero que ahora era portado por el muchacho; Kasumi entornó los ojos como si desease enfocar mejor aquella figura extraña que cubría la cabeza de aquel al que había sido-prácticamente-vendida; Le parecía reconocer aquella especie de prenda de algún lado, aunque no le quedaba muy claro de dónde, forzó un poco más su memoria buscando encontrar algún momento en el que hubiese visto ese tipo de sombrero antes. El recuerdo de una prenda similar a aquella llego de golpe a su mente, antes la había visto, sí...alguna vez, antes de que toda aquella locura comenzara, la había visto en el cinturon de aquel que la había condenado al exilio de su propio reino,sí, antes lo había visto, ese tipo de sombrero sólo podían poseerlos los hechiceros; La verdad contundente pareció gritar dentro de su mente con una intensidad tan avasalladora que era imposible ignorarla. Abrió la boca con consternación al momento que sus ojos se ensanchaban fijandose en el muchacho quién miraba con extrañesa la transición de gestos que defilaban en las bellas facciones de la muchacha.

-¿Te pasa algo?-se animó a preguntar el joven enarcando una ceja y mirando con curiosidad cuando el gesto de la muchacha se congelo en un hiatus de intriga que el no podía comprender.

-¡Eres un hechicero!-exclamó con furia la pelirroja señalando rígidamente hacia el monarca, quién permanecía inmovil desde su posición inicial a la llegada de su fiel pegaso.

Satoshi frunció el seño con escepticismo sin entender por que el repentino ataque de ira por parte de su acompañante.

-Sí, bueno...Tú eres una sirena.-

Kasumi pareció ignorarlo, y esto se vió confirmado ante las palabras que salieron seguidamente de la boca de ella.

-¡Todos los de tu especie son de lo peor!, ¡Sólo escoria, una burda imitación de lo que se supone debería ser un ente extraordinario!, ¡Asquerosos y viles rastreros!-

Con una firmeza que, por un minuto logró amedrentar su ánimo, el pelinegro se dirigió hasta ella, su mirada fija y severa

, su porte altamente imponente le pareció intimidante, deseó, por un momento, haber evitado aquellas palabras que parecieron desencadenar aquel silencioso enojo que se desprendía por cada poro de la piel del muchacho. Se quedo apenas a unos cuantos centímetros frente a ella sin inmutar su gesto.

-Los de tu especie también son una basura, pero no vamos a entrar en esos detalles tan desagradables...evidentemente no somos la persona favorita el uno del otro pero vas a tener que aguantarte...-

-No veo por que-resopló la pelirroja con fastidio a la vez que desviaba su rostro de la mirada enérgica del hechicero.

¡Por que yo me compré una esposa y te guste o no vas a cumplirme como tal!-exclamó el chico de ojos almendrados alzando la voz a la vez que su gesto adquría matices más sombrí abrió los ojos con sorpresa a la vez que en sus ojos se asomaba la indignación.

-¡No soy ningún objeto!-

-¡Demasiado tarde para notarlo!, ¡Nos vamos!-Dicho esto y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, el soberano se agachó hasta apoyarse sobre una rodilla y luego, de un movimiento ágil dobló por la cintura a la ojiverde sobre su hombro cargandola como si fuera cualquier costal de arena.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Te lo oreno!-A pesar de las múltiples protestas por parte de la joven princesa del mar, el hechicero parecio simplemente ignorarla para, posteriormente montar sobre su animal alado y darle la orden de partir inmediatamente de ahí.

Llegó a palacio prácticamente arrastrandola trás de si mientras ella intentaba oponer resistencia al agarre de él, clavando (tanto como podía) sus inexpertos pies al piso de marmol que recubría el suelo de aquel imponente y lúgubre palacio.

-¡Hoshi!-llamó el señor del castillo deteniendo su marcha en la sala del lugar y obligando a la sirena a que se sentara en uno de los muebles apostados en el centro de aquel inmediatamente apareció el mayordomo al servicio del príncipe y con una reverencia se inclinó ante su amo y la nueva visitante que lo acompañaba.

-A su servicio señor.-indicó el hombre de edad madura y cabello canoso con un gesto sereno y afable.

-Quiero que mandes llamar a toda la servidumbre, tengo algo importante que informarles a todos.-exclamó el pelinegro mirando fijamente a su fiel servidor.

-Enseguida señor.-puntualizó el mayordomo y se retiró de ahí dispuesto a cumplir la encomienda que se le había otorgado. El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre las dos siluetas que se mantenían en posturas rígidas sin siquiera dedicarse una mirada casual. Apenas unos minutos después toda la servidumbre incluido el mayordomo de palacio estaban reunidos en aquel salón frente al hechicero y su bella acopañante.

-Primero que nada...-inició Satoshi dirigiendose a su concurrido público.-Quiero presentarles a Kasumi...mi prometida.-con un ademán de su mano indicó a la joven que permanecia sentada en el gran sillón al lado del dueño de aquel lugar,dirigió su rostro hacia aquel que la habia llevado hasta ahi con un gesto que demostraba total sorpresa ante la reciente declaración del muchacho, este pareció no notarlo pues siguió hablando, a la vez que algunas murmuraciones suspicaces por parte de los sirvientes se hacían escuchar.-A partir de hoy ella fungirá como la señora del castillo y la princesa del reino...y, mañana a primera hora nos casaremos no quiero nada demasiado elaborado, solo que se arregle lo suficiente como para presentar al pueblo a su nueva reina.-

Nuevos murmullos por parte de los ahí presentes y el mayordomo haciendo un ademán para imponer el silencio en la habitación.

-Es todo.-puntualizó el principe hechicero. Los sirvientes hicieron caravana ante los señores y se dirigieron a cumplir sus deberes para la preparación de la boda que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Satoshi se volvió a Kasumi con el gesto serio que había adquirido después de la discusión sostenida desde la playa y luego nuevamente con un movimiento de agilidad impresionante volvió a tomarla en brazos; una nueva oleada de protestas, golpes e intentos por zafarse del agarre comenzarón por parte de la soberana del óceano; cada uno de esos intentos más inútiles que el anterior, aquello no la llevaba a nada y él no parecía tener niguna intención de dejarla escapar. Cuando arrivaron a una de las numerosas habitaciones del castillo, la joven, aún en brazos del muchacho se mostraba férrea ante el contacto de su "prometido"; Finalmente, el muchacho de ojos color chocolate colocó (tan delicadamente como ella se lo permitió), a la ojiverde sentada sobre la inmensa cama que parecía coronar aquella habitación.

-¡Espero que estés satisfecho!, ¡Gracias por semejante rídiculo allá abajo frente a toda tu servidumbre!-bufó la muchacha fijando su mirada llena de frsutración y enojo sobre el mago.

-¡Pude haberte dejado en un ridículo mayor al no presentarte y fingir que eras sólo mi amante, sin embargo tuve la decencia de presentarte como mi señora!-

-¡¿Y crees que ya con eso has ganado mi favor?, ¡¿Qué nada más por que hiciste eso me arrojaría a tus brazos agradecida y enamorada?, ¡Te equivocaste garrafalmente!-

-No tienes que "arrojarte a mis brazos, ni nada parecido a ello, por que seré yo el que tome lo que por derecho me corresponde.-Las palabras contundentes por parte del hechicero lograron intimidar de sobremanera a la joven recién llegada a palacio, su pánico comenzó a aumentar cuando noto como aquel que se había adjudicado el título de su "Prometido" se había deshecho del chaleco que portaba y comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa mirandola intensamente, completamente decidido a cumplir su amenaza.

Continuará...

Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap y que posteriormente disfruten este fic. La verdad tengo mucho que agradecer a Sumi-chan por su constante apoyo sobre la creación de este fic y por ser mi beta reader durante todo este tiempo, también tengo demasiado que agradecer a una persona muy especial en mi vida que sabe que esta es mi promesa de amor...


	2. El príncipe de Fuego

Satoshi-Ash

Kasumi-Misty

Haruka-May

Imite-Duplica

Hoshi-Mi invención jajajajaja

2.-El Príncipe del Fuego.

-No tienes que "arrojarte" a mis brazos, ni nada parecido a ello, por que seré yo el que tome lo que por derecho me corresponde.-Las palabras contundentes por parte del hechicero lograron intimidar de sobremanera a la joven recién llegada a palacio, su pánico comenzó a aumentar cuando noto como aquel que se había adjudicado el título de su "Prometido" se había deshecho del chaleco que portaba y comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa mirándola intensamente, completamente decidido a cumplir su amenaza.

Kasumi miraba aterrada como poco a poco la piel del muchacho quedaba expuesta por cada botón que sus dedos con destreza magistral abrían de a poco. ¿En verdad pretendía cumplir aquello que había dicho anteriormente?, ¿se atrevería a semejante bajeza?

Terminó por deshacerse de la camisa blanca dejando su torso al descubierto. Kasumi lo miró mientras un fuerte sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas delatando la turbación que aquel atractivo hombre había provocado en ella. Con pasos firmes, el muchacho se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba estática, con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente y la respiración sostenida en los pulmones sin dejar escapar el más mínimo suspiro.

Apenas unos cuantos centímetros los separaban uno del otro; La mente de Kasumi volaba, tenía ganas de escupirle en la cara, abofetearle y advertirle que si se atrevía a tocarla siquiera, se diera por muerto. Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado ante la presencia del príncipe que (eso de hechicero ahora tenía sentido), la miraba profundamente y con fijeza. La joven sirena trago en seco, cerró los ojos esperando la posesión salvaje de la que pudiese ser víctima y rogó al cielo fervientemente porque todo acabara pronto.

El terror y la sorpresa se mezclaron en su interior cortándole con mucho la respiración. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, apretándolos con tal fuerza que dolían, esperando el terrible ataque al que su cuerpo se viera sometida, sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de sentimientos agonizantes, la pelirroja notó que no era arrastrada por la fuerza avasalladora de su atacante, ni que de su cuerpo era despojada aquella capa que era el único escudo que cubría su desnudez de la mirada del mundo. Abrió los ojos con cautela sin tener idea que esperaba encontrar ; Lo miró, ahí frente a ella, el torso desnudo, músculos que se marcaba delineando perfección en su cuerpo, la espalda ancha, los hombros y brazos fuertes, el abdomen dibujado por líneas naturalmente anatómicas. Satoshi sostenía su ropa en la mano derecha, no la había arrojado al acercarse a ella, simplemente se había limitado a alargar el brazo donde la mantenía sujeta y puso las prendas frente a la muchacha. La ojiverde abrió sus ojos en demasía, miró el bulto y luego al dueño del mismo, interrogó sin hablar manteniendo su vista fija en la del hechicero. Este pareció adivinarle el pensamiento pues rompió el silencio que se había apoderado antes de aquella habitación.

-En un minuto, después de que yo salga de aquí vendrá una joven de la servidumbre, dale mi ropa y dile que la lleve a costurar.-

-¿A…costurar?- la voz de la joven tembló a la vez que en su mirada se podía notar el desconcierto, luego, como si hubiesen lanzado el peor improperio del mundo hacia su persona, frunció el entrecejo y miró con indignación al señor del palacio.- ¡¿Acaso crees que me puedes tratar como una criada más?;Te tengo una mala noticia porque acabas de topar con pared!-

La mirada del muchacho se volvió pesada y más penetrante que antes, sus cejas descendieron ligeramente al centro de su frente y su mandíbula se tensó.

-No voy a discutir contigo niñerías, aunque no tendría porque darte ninguna explicación te diré el porque debes hacer lo que te digo…-Suspiró antes de seguir hablando.-Si vas a ser la señora de este reino tus vestimentas deben distinguirte de entre las demás, es por ello que deben bordar en ellas el símbolo real que está en este chaleco y deben hacerte un signo especial que esta bordado también en esta camisa.-

-Eso me haría parecer de tu propiedad.- refunfuño la muchacha desviando la mirada hacia un lado con molestia e indignado gesto.

-Pues…eso es lo que eres.-indicó él con aquella profundidad en su voz que lograba causar escalofríos en la princesa marina; el soberano tomó la palabra nuevamente.-En todo caso haz lo que te digo, ya es tu decisión si usas ropa o prefieres andar desnuda por ahí todo el tiempo.-

Esta vez el comentario logró qué, de un salto, Kasumi se pusiera de pie con rabia y toda la disposición de abofetear al atrevido pelinegro, movimiento que, se vio impedido gracias a la pérdida de equilibrio y fuerza de gravedad de la que fue víctima la joven, viéndose obligada a sentarse de nueva cuenta en la orilla de la cama que de ahí en más fungiría como suya.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-masculló conteniendo la ira que la invadía antes que lanzársele encima a los golpes.

-La cena estará lista en una hora…me acompañarás a cenar.-indicó el muchacho dando media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación e ignorando por completo la queja antes expuesta por la sirena.

-No iré.-declaró la pelirroja decididamente en tanto cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con inconformidad, a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza como si con ello pudiese desaparecer la presencia de aquel que se hacía llamar "su prometido".

Satoshi se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la puerta, sin mirar a la joven, se limitó a contestar tan serio y frío como la circunstancia y su carácter se lo permitían.

-No te estoy preguntando… ¡es una orden!-puntualizó para finalmente abandonar el cuarto dejando tras de sí a una rabiosa Kasumi.

No supo exactamente cuantos minutos transcurrieron desde su arribo a aquella habitación y su posterior discusión con el príncipe, después de la estoica salida por parte del soberano, ella se había limitado a observar con atención cada esquina y recoveco de aquella habitación que había sido dispuesta para que ella la habitara de ahí en más. Era sin duda una habitación de tamaño más que considerable, toda ella pintada de un color azul celeste que parecía emular el reflejo de la superficie marina cuando el sol pegaba de lleno sobre ella, al centro de la habitación se encontraba la cama donde ella yacía sentada desde hacía ya un largo rato; bordeada por cuatro pilares de una madera que parecía haber sido barnizada con un cuidado excelso, en aquellos soportes se sostenían recogidas en cada esquina las conformadas cortinas de tul que servirían como un velo de protección durante las noches, y como un escudo de pudor durante los días, la exuberante y enorme cabecera emulaba detalles marinos conformando ella misma la forma de una concha marina en cuyo interior parecían grabarse diversas escenas de los acontecimientos del mundo submarino. La vista de la pelirroja se dirigió, esta vez, hacia el tocador, cuyo color nacarado era exactamente igual al de la base y la cabecera de la cama, pereciendo dar, todavía más realce a la temática pretendida de aquel espacio; al igual que todo lo demás, el marco del espejo que adornaba con exquisitez sobre el tocador de belleza singular, poseía detalles de la vida subacuática, que se entrelazaban por toda la madera dándole un peculiar, aunque no por ello menos hermoso acabado. Los cinco cajones de aquel mueble dispuestos ordenadamente, poseían para su uso y abertura, manijas de perlas naturales, espectaculares y extremadamente raras puesto que su tamaño llamaba la atención de sobremanera, e incluso, Kasumi se sintió extrañada de aquello puesto que nunca durante toda su vida había visto, sino sólo una joya marina de ese tamaño y valor, y nunca más había repetido la experiencia. Apenas se encontraba discerniendo la joven princesa sobre los "métodos" que pudiesen haber sido empleados por el señor del castillo para obtener aquellas magníficas piezas del mar cuando, como se le había sido indicado con anterioridad, una joven doncella de la servidumbre se asomó tímidamente por la ligera abertura de la puerta y pidió permiso para introducirse a la alcoba; obtenido este, se acercó hasta la desconcertada pelirroja y se presentó formalmente.

-Soy Imite, Señora, y de ahora en adelante seré su doncella, por favor cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca no dude en pedírmelo.-y junto a esta declaración, la joven se inclinó en una suave reverencia ante la dama que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la enorme cama, con una expresión que parecía indescifrable.

-Mu…muchas gracias.-respondió Kasumi tímidamente.

-El señor me indicó que la ayudase a vestirse y le guiara hasta el comedor…-la doncella escrutó de reojo a la joven de ojos aguamarina; Apenas y cubría su evidente desnudez con la capa del príncipe hechicero, su pálida piel contrastaba enérgicamente con la negrura de la prenda que pretendía protegerla (si es que en algo podía cumplir esa función), de las inclemencias del frío. La incomodidad de Kasumi se hizo evidente ante la fijeza con que era observada por la otra muchacha, esta pareció percatarse de la mueca insegura de su nueva señora por lo que desvió la vista hacia el suelo y obvió cualquier comentario que pudiese hacer sobre la condición de la "prometida" de su señor. Nuevamente, y pretendiendo con ello, romper con la tensión que se había acumulado en torno al instante anterior, la doncella habló:-También me dijo que debía recoger ciertas prendas para su compostura.-aquello como si intentase justificar su presencia en el lugar.

-Te…agradecería mucho que me ayudaras a ponerme un vestido…y llevaras la ropa de tu señor a dónde debas de llevarla pero…me gustaría omitir el viaje al comedor, sinceramente carezco de apetito.- Las facciones de Imite se alteraron casi imperceptiblemente , sin embargo Kasumi pudo notar el ligero pánico que comenzaba a inundar las pupilas de la joven, visos de desconcierto comenzaron a bailotear en sus facciones a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la doncella por ocultar aquel ligero temblor de sus manos y del resto de su cuerpo.

-Señora…-dijo tomando un suspiro, intentando recomponer su tono.-Por favor, el príncipe fue muy enfático en que usted bajara a cenar en su compañía…-luego añadió tal vez temiendo la nueva negativa de la pelirroja.-Si yo no llegase a cumplir con su mandato…bueno…yo…temo la ira del Amo.-

La princesa del mar sintió compasión, esa joven estaba ahí obligada por la necesidad de llevarse algo a la boca para sobrevivir, deseaba desempeñar su trabajo y no meterse en ningún problema al hacerlo. Kasumi suavizó su gesto e incluso se permitió dedicarle una suave sonrisa a la joven de cabello verde-agua, reflexionó unos instantes, la doncella no se merecía un castigo de la magnitud que parecía poseer la desobediencia al señor del palacio; Por mucho que a ella le repugnara la idea de sentarse a comer a la misma mesa que aquel patán que la proclamaba de su propiedad, parecía que no tendría otra opción si quería evitar a la doncella algún momento desagradable.

-Ayúdame a vestirme y llévame con el señor.-pidió Kasumi con un suave tono de voz, luego ampliando más su sonrisa volvió a hablar.- Otra cosa…-

-Dígame.-respondió la peli verde al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de su señora como si fuera ello de vital importancia.

-No me llames señora, ni te dirijas a mí de usted, sinceramente las formalidades no van conmigo, además…preferiría que fueras más mi amiga que mi doncella.-

-Pero…intentó protestar la joven de ojos ambarinos.-Es una falta de respeto.-

-En verdad que no-respondió la ojiverde con el gesto sereno y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.- Ya hablaré con tu señor al respecto.-

-C-como g-guste…gustes…-balbuceó tímidamente la joven y luego dirigió su mirada inquisitiva hacia la nueva ama del castillo.

-Kasumi.-concedió la sirena adivinándole el pensamiento a su ayudante y, al menos eso esperaba, amiga.

-Kasumi.-repitió Imite como si fuese una lección difícil de aprender, luego esbozando también una pequeña sonrisa, habló nuevamente.-Es un placer conocerte.-

-Igual…-respondió la pelirroja.-Por favor ayúdame a vestirme para bajar al comedor.-

-Claro.-respondió la peli verde entusiasta acercándose al ropero, con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, la princesa marina se levantó, ayudada por uno de los barandales dispuestos en su cama, y se sostuvo firmemente de ahí, Imite ya había regresado del vestidor con un precioso vestido ampón, cuyo corsé entallaba la figura ideal que se suponía una dama debía poseer, estaba todo bordado con diversas grecas y flores en hilos dorados que fungían como adornos, dándole un toque de distinción y elegancia muy propio de la realeza. La doncella miró con interrogación a la postura forzada y, al parecer, agotadora en la que se encontraba su señora.

-¿Te sucede algo?-se aventuró finalmente a preguntar la de ojos color avellana.-Te ves…cansada.-

Kasumi hizo el amago de reírse para desestimar la situación, luego dijo.- Digamos que mis piernas no son muy diestras.-

La doncella arrojó el vestido sobre la cama y se apresuró a socorrer a la pelirroja sosteniéndola de un brazo y la cintura.

-Gracias.-murmuró la ojiverde sintiéndose apenada ante la situación que se presentaba en ese momento con su nueva amiga.

-¿Tuviste algún accidente antes que haya provocado que tus piernas sean tan débiles?-preguntó Imite sentando suavemente a la princesa al borde de la cama.

-Se podría decir.-respondió Kasumi ladeando un poco la cabeza con melancolía.

-Será un poco difícil arreglarte para la cena con el Señor, pero…déjalo en mis manos, lo dejarás boquiabierto.-exclamó la joven de ojos color avellana guiñándole un ojo a la recién llegada a palacio, quién miraba entre sorprendida y desconcertada a su amiga.

Entró al comedor sostenida del brazo por su doncella de cabello verde agua, con pies vacilantes embutidos en zapatillas carentes de tacón para facilitar sus pasos. Satoshi dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del comedor por donde la princesa marina aparecía ayudada de la fiel joven de la servidumbre cuyo papel y función consistía en mantenerse a disposición de la recién llegada a palacio. Lo que vio, le impactó, ahí frente a él, enfundada en aquel exquisito vestido con aquel resplandor celestial, entraba ella, como un ángel divino de belleza etérea, su piel blanca como el marfil era visible en los delgados brazos descubiertos, el cuello y una porción de piel que se asomaba por el discreto escote del vestido; su cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros y espalda como una cascada de fuego llameante que parecía reflejar la personalidad impetuosa de la dueña del mismo-una paradoja sencillamente irresistible-, y luego, sus ojos, esos ojos profundos como el mar, tormentosos y a la vez tan fascinantes como el mundo al que ella pertenecía, porque, después de todo, esa mujer, era una sirena, y, ¿No era acaso ese el mayor poder de ellas?, Esa belleza sobrenatural que era capaz de atrapar al más poderoso de los hombres envolviéndolo en una melodía hipnotizante que arrasaba con su alma y lo volvía el esclavo más sumiso para después arrancarle el corazón y devorarlo sin piedad con aquella sensualidad que mataba lenta pero deliciosamente. Frunció un poco el entrecejo ante este último pensamiento, se alisó el cabello hacia atrás con expresión cansada y dando un suspiro se aproximó hasta la silla que reposaba a su lado, en un gesto que destilaba galantería, retiró el mueble hacia atrás justo en el momento en que la joven pelirroja era guiada por su acompañante hasta el lugar correspondientemente asignado al lado del príncipe hechicero. Con una vacilación extrema en cada uno de sus ademanes, e incluso aún soportada por la doncella de ojos marrón, colocarse sobre la silla del comedor dispuesta para ella fue una odisea de magnitudes bastante considerables, finalmente logró posicionarse en su sitio correspondiente y abandonada un poco por la peliverde sintió como el pelinegro deslizaba con suavidad su asiento hacia adelante, un poco más cerca del borde de la enorme mesa de madera obscura que se encontraba frente a ella. Agradeció con un ligero ademán de la cabeza y agachó la mirada esperando que ninguno de los ahí presentes notara el ligero rubor que había corrido hacia sus mejillas antes los actos silentes y delicados realizados por el muchacho de profundo mirar achocolatado y cabello tan negro como el ébano.

Satoshi volvió a su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa y con un tronido de dedos indicó que ya se podía disponer el banquete preparado para la cena. Rápidamente el mueble se vio cubierto en toda su extensión por diversas, charolas, pocillos, y platos de distintas formas y tamaños que adornaban elegantemente sobre el mantel dispuesto para aquella velada, dos sirvientes de palacio, de estoica figura se acercaron cada uno respectivamente a los costados de los comensales y pusieron delante de ellos un platón ovalado cubierto con una tapa de plata brillante que reflejaba distorsionadamente los rostros de ambos príncipes. Con un hábil movimiento que Kasumi incluso hubiese podido calificar de artístico, ambos muchachos retiraron simultáneamente la cubierta que protegía el platillo del ambiente externo dejando al descubierto lo que sería degustado en aquel momento. Kasumi miró sorprendida a los camareros que se retiraban igual que como habían llegado sin siquiera dirigir una palabra hacia ellos, luego de salir del trance provocado por ambos eficientes y callados sirvientes su vista se fijo en la silueta del hechicero de fuego, con unos modales impecables cortaba trozos finos de aquella carne blanca que se encontraba en su lugar, y los llevaba a la boca en un movimiento lento y cadencioso que, de haber tenido una connotación distinta, podría tomarse de sensual. La ojiverde sacudió la cabeza con violencia intentando quitar ese repentino embelesamiento sentido hacia su "prometido", para luego, intentando distraer su mente en otra cosa, dirigir su mirada finalmente hacia la charola puesta frente a ella con el único fin de su degustación.

Vio la charola puesta frente a si con desagrado y repugnancia, sintió sus ojos arder como si estuviera a punto de llorar, sin ninguna muestra de delicadeza, deslizó con violencia la silla hacia atrás y se levantó inmediatamente de ella, los puños crispados a los costados, la mandíbula tensa y apretada, el pecho le subía y le bajaba frenéticamente a causa de la respiración resollante y rápida que emitía en ese momento; su mirada como tormenta marina fieramente dirigida hacia la presencia a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Satoshi con una sonrisilla de suficiencia mientras devolvía la mirada a la ojiverde, este gesto pareció aumentar varios grados la furia que había invadido a la pelirroja, quién frunció el entrecejo dando con ello un aspecto, que a pesar de pretender parecer amenazante, al hechicero le pareció tremendamente provocativo.

-¡No permitiré que te burles de mi tan descaradamente!-gritó ella con voz firme, el cuerpo temblándole de arriba a abajo como consecuencia de la ira bullente en su interior.

-¿Burlarme de ti?, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó el soberano fingiendo inocencia sin borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Una mayor indignación hizo presa a la pelirroja, quién señaló el plato frente a ella con agresividad.

-¡Eso, es lo que me hace pensar que eres un desgraciado!-

El muchacho dirigió su mirada al lugar dónde señalaba la que era, su ahora "prometida"; Ahí, tendido y exquisitamente reposado en una cama de lechuga romana, se encontraba un esturión perfectamente horneado y bañado con una salsa de aroma llamativo que parecía combinar diversas especias en ella realzando el atractivo olfativo de aquel platillo en específico. La vista del pelinegro volvió a dirigirse hacia el rostro rígido y severo que expresaba la fúrica pelirroja, como si no entendiera aún de que se le estaba hablando, el muchacho interrogó nuevamente a la joven frente a él.

-¿Acaso no te gusta el pescado?-

-¡Maldito Cretino!-junto al grito un sonoro golpe se hizo espacio en medio del silencio reinante en el palacio, llamando la atención y despertando la curiosidad de todos los sirvientes, quienes acudieron raudamente hasta el comedor, dónde encontraron una escena de la cual, de no haber sido testigos, jamás hubiesen podido creerla. Ahí en el centro del comedor, de pie frente al señor del castillo, tambaleándose y apenas guardando el equilibrio, temblando de rabia y frustración, se encontraba la joven de cabello de fuego y mirada tormentosa, con el seño fruncido bajo unos ojos amenazantes que no se despegaban (a pesar de todo el barullo presente en la habitación) de su odiado objetivo; El príncipe del reino de fuego tenía la cara volteada hacia su derecha, la mejilla marcada y roja, y los ojos abiertos y desorbitados como si ante el se hubiese desarrollado el hecho más inverosímil e impactante jamás antes visto, incluso, y algunos sirvientes pensaron que su amo había caído bajo un shock tan tremendo del cual no despertaría nunca.

-¡¿Cretino dices?, ¡Ya verás lo que este cretino puede hacer con las fieras salvajes como tú!-gruñó con la furia de una bestia y tomándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, la besó.

Casi con pasión tormentosa, apoyó sus labios contra los de ella pretendiendo con ello castigarla y someterla a su voluntad. Como respuesta sintió que la joven se ponía tensa e inspiraba con fuerza como si no supiera que hacer. Satoshi pareció leer su pensamiento pues afianzó su agarre sosteniendo con firmeza la cabeza de ella con una mano evitando que pudiese despegarse de él siquiera un milímetro, pese a que estaba moviéndose intentando mantener los labios cerrados.

Entonces un relámpago de lucidez invadió al hechicero quién, al menos para su fuero interno, sonrió triunfalmente ante su reciente hallazgo. Esa joven, de etérea e inocente sensualidad, esa sirena de belleza sobrehumana no tenía la más mínima experiencia en cómo responder a un beso, él era el primero y él único hasta ahora con el privilegio de probar esos labios vírgenes. Una nueva oleada de bruscos e impetuosos movimientos se desataron por parte de la princesa marina quién intentaba a toda costa librarse de aquel contacto tan íntimo establecido entre ella y el soberano; Finalmente, y tal vez debido a la falta de aire, Satoshi rompió con aquel beso aún con esto manteniendo a la pelirroja apresada entre sus brazos.

-¡No eres más que una basura, inmunda escoria!-protestó ella con los ojos brillándole de ira, y las facciones endurecidas en un rictus de furia descomunal, intentaba zafar las manos, y Satoshi pudo leer en estos movimientos la intención de una nueva bofetada.

-Puedes abofetearme todo lo que quieras "cariño", pero sólo te advierto que por cada bofetada que me des será un beso que me cobre.-

Con una fuerza que sacó, no supo muy bien de dónde, Kasumi logró empujar el masculino cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros lejos de ella, logrando con esto que el agarre del príncipe se desvaneciera poco a poco deslizándose suavemente por sus cintura, ella retrocedió tambaleante un par de pasos poniendo aún más distancia entre ellos.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme maldito asqueroso!-gritó la ojiverde con el cuerpo temblándole de arriba abajo, el sudor perlando su frente, el enojo irradiándose de su ser, aun así se veía imponente, seductora. El joven soberano nunca imaginó que un sentimiento tan contradictorio como la furia o la impotencia pudieran embellecer tanto a una mujer, casi sentía placer de ver esos tormentosos ojos fijos en su persona. Toda ella era excepcional, hasta la forma en la que con ira contenida respiraba rozando su pecho contra el suyo.

Su postura desafiante no le desagradaba en absoluto. En algún punto le causaba un extraño placer.

Y muy pronto sería suya.

Esa tormentosa mujer que no vacilaba en hacerle frente pronto pasaría a tomar un papel junto a él. Residiría su mesa y sospechaba que discutiría todas y cada una de sus ordenes... Pero jamás lo aburriría, ni en la cama o fuera de ella.

Así que esbozando una sonrisa perezosa que enervó aún más los ánimos de su prometida, se dirigió a la afligida doncella -Creo que la señora desea descansar, Imite. Llévala a su recamara...-

-¡Tu no me vas a mandar la hora en la que yo deba descansar!-explotó la pelirroja señalándolo rígidamente con su dedo, como si con ello emitiera una terminante amenaza de muerte. Imite se acercó a la nueva señora de palacio por la derecha con movimientos más bien tímidos, como quién temiera romper una fina pieza de cristal con el sólo sonido de su respiración.

-Imite, por favor...-volvió a hablar el hechicero ignorando (o al menos, fingía hacerlo), el comentario hecho por parte de su "prometida".

-¡Imbécil, malnacido...!-

-Señora...-interrumpió la peliverde antes de que la lista de insultos que la sirena dirigiese a su señor se aumentara a mayores proporciones, luego diligentemente la tomo del brazo esperando que aquel contacto pudiese en algo mermar la tensión acumulada durante aquellos instantes.-Creo que es bueno que descanse, mañana es el gran día y necesita reponer energías.-

Quizás fuese por la manera tan diplomática en que su recién adquirida amiga había intervenido en aquella escena de ánimos caldeados, o tal vez hubiese sido la impotencia que la actitud de aquel hechicero pendenciero causaba en ella, que finalmente cedió ante la sugerencia propuesta por él y por la joven doncella a su lado. Sin ademanes demasiado propios, y aún con un semblante que reflejaba la más absoluta frustración, Kasumi se retiró del enorme comedor ayudada por la doncella puesta a su cargo, dejando tras de sí a unos desconcertados sirvientes y a un, al parecer, bastante satisfecho, Satoshi.

Llegaron a la habitación casi dando tumbos, la princesa del mar sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, el cansancio la inundaba como si ese día hubiese trabajado la más dura jornada y cada mínima parte de su ser le reclamara por el descanso merecido en base al esfuerzo hecho. Con cierta prisa, sin que esta fuera demasiado evidente, Imite condujo a su señora hasta la cama para que esta pudiera sentarse en su orilla; Cuando por fin la ojiverde se hubo colocado sobre el colchón manteniéndose en una pose un tanto más cómoda, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y empuño las manos atrapando firmemente un poco del cobertor que se encargaba de cubrir la enorme cama. Imite observaba a un par de metros de ahí cada uno de los movimientos desarrollados por su amiga, expectante a cualquier cosa que pudiese desprenderse de sus labios.

-¡Bastardo desgraciado!-gritó finalmente Kasumi logrando un pequeño sobresalto por parte de su acompañante, quién, como si se le hubiese llamado, se acercó al lugar donde la pelirroja comenzaba a mascullar cosas inteligibles, al parecer, en contra del dueño del castillo.

-A mi no me parece que sea tan malo...-externó la doncella mirando con atención a la mujer que para este punto dirigía una mirada de sorpresa hacia su persona.

-¡Tienes razón, no es malo...es un maldito!-contestó la sirena cruzando con rabia los brazos sobre su pecho.

-A pesar de ello...-

-¡Y además de todo...!-habló nuevamente la nueva señora interrumpiendo a su amiga.- ¡Es un patán desgraciado!-

Imite se permitió curvar una leve sonrisa ante la actitud mostrada por la recién llegada al castillo, le pareció muy interesante pensar en cómo avanzarían los eventos a partir de la introducción de la nueva habitante de palacio a sus vidas.

-Pues digas lo que digas Kas, a mi me parece que el amo está que se cae de...bueno, tú me entiendes.-

-Apuesto a que hay un millón de hombres mucho mejores que él.-reviró inmediatamente la pelirroja intentando ocultar el hecho de que internamente estaba en completo acuerdo con su doncella. Un largo silencio se instaló en la habitación, ahora propiedad de la menor de las princesas marinas.

-Oye Kas...-cortando aquella calma con la facilidad con la que un cuchillo atraviesa la mantequilla, Imite se dirigió a la pelirroja, quién aún permanecía con el gesto torcido en un mohín de inconformidad.-Dime, ¿El amo besa bien?-

Kasumi sintió como un golpe de calor repentino invadió su rostro con velocidad inaudita, a la vez que su cerebro parecía haber perdido por completo la capacidad de recordar como se respiraba, sintió palpitar su pecho con fuerza tal, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Tembló ante la sorpresa que aquella pregunta había causado en ella, y sólo para hacer el momento aquel aún más vergonzoso, él recuerdo de aquel atrevido movimiento realizado unos cuantos minutos atrás por su "prometido", inundó la mente de la ojiverde repitiéndose una y otra vez de forma sucesiva. Aún afectada por el descontrol del que era víctima todo su ser, la joven sirena llevó su vista hasta fijarla en la de su doncella, y haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que en ese momento le restaba, respondió:

-¡Imite!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme algo así?...¡Es de pésimo gusto!- Luego tomando un papel que últimamente parecía representar con mucha frecuencia, la princesa se fingió indignada y cruzando nuevamente los brazos sobre su pecho, desvió la mirada de la de la peliverde, y cerrando sus ojos, dirigió su rostro hacia otro lado.

Este gesto logró arrancar una sonrisa por parte de la muchacha de ojos marrón, quién miró a su amiga de forma divertida.

Cruzó el pasillo central ágil y velozmente, como una pantera que buscara acercarse a su presa sin que esta le notase. Su capa negra fluctuaba tras de él a causa del viento causado por su propio andar, unos pasos detrás de él, le seguía Hoshi, el fiel mayordomo de palacio, que mantenía su marcha estoica sin imprimirle ningún cambio a la misma. Satoshi entró a su despacho y se dirigió de inmediato a la enorme silla de roble blanco que se alzaba por detrás del enorme escritorio hecho del mismo material, cuya hechura carecía de barniz, dándole al inmobiliario restante un aspecto un tanto más rústico, los enormes libreros que rodeaban toda aquella habitación, imponentes, se declaraban dueños casi absolutos de las paredes que los sostenían por detrás y que de no ser por pequeñas brechas presentes entre un librero y otro, podrían pasar por inexistentes.

El pelinegro tomo asiento y dirigió su vista a la sobria figura de su mayordomo, quién para ese momento se introducía en el despacho y cerraba con parsimoniosidad las puertas de aquel lugar que fungía como un sancta sanctorum para su joven amo. El sirviente se volvió hacia su señor, estaba de pie, apenas un metro alejado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar y miraba con fijeza, sin que esta fuera especialmente severa, al dueño del palacio del imperio de fuego.

-Aquí podemos olvidar las formalidades Hoshi, toma asiento.-indicó el muchacho de ojos avellanados dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia el hombre de mayor edad, y con una ademán de su mano confirmando la invitación antes hecha.

-Así estoy bien señor, aún hay muchas cosas que preparar para mañana y no puedo permitirme el lujo de evadir mis responsabilidades de la supervisión del evento.-contestó el mayordomo con tono solemne devolviendo de manera suave el gesto a su señor.

-No te presiones demasiado, no quiero algo muy elaborado.-contestó el hechicero ampliando un poco más su sonrisa. Con nerviosismo, Hoshi aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar, la gravedad de su voz, convocó a la seriedad de aquella situación.

-Señor, ¿me permitiría hacer una apreciación?-

-Claro, sabes que conmigo no tienes por qué guardarte nada, eres mi hombre de confianza Hoshi, ni siquiera tienes por qué pedirme permiso.-

-Señor, me parece que la señora se siente un poco desorientada...respecto a esta nueva situación.-

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, sin embargo no pronunció palabra invitando a su mayordomo a continuar.

-Quiero decir, la señora es nueva en palacio, todo esto es tan desconocido para ella...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el soberano de fuego cambiando su posición dentro de la enorme silla donde se encontraba, como si de repente la posición inicial le hubiese parecido terriblemente incómoda.

-Bueno...-prosiguió el hombre de edad madura.-Creo que su prometida señor podría estar asustada ante la nueva vida a la que tendrá que pertenecer de ahora en más.-

-Por supuesto.-contestó el moreno con la vista aún clavada en su sirviente y un dejo de interrogación en su mirada.

-Mi punto señor, es...No haría nada mal si fuera un poco más cortés con la joven.-

Esta vez, el gesto por parte del amo del castillo, fue inenarrable, una pequeña arruga se formó en su entrecejo y se quedó ahí, a medio camino entre la molestia y la extrañeza.

-No te comprendo... ¿Cortesía?, Créeme que es lo único que he intentado ofrecerle desde que la conocí.-protestó levemente el príncipe hechicero sin que su tono llegase a parecer irritado.

-Pues, si me permite el atrevimiento señor...no me parece muy cortés de su parte haberla besado a la fuerza frente a toda la servidumbre de palacio presente, durante la cena en el comedor.-el tono del mayordomo se tornó un poco más severo que antes y su mirada se volvió más profunda al dirigirse a la silueta del muchacho.

-¡Ella me abofeteó primero!, ¡Tú estabas ahí!, ¡Tú lo viste!-exclamó el pelinegro con indignación exaltada.

-Pero usted se burló de ella antes...-

-Le ofrecí de cenar, no veo la ofensa en...-

-¿Ofrecerle de cenar pescado a una sirena, señor?-

De pronto, como si un rayo hubiese caído de golpe sobre su cuerpo, una fuerte sacudida nerviosa lo estremeció, un espasmo muscular que a pesar de no ser doloroso fue lo suficientemente enérgico como para mantenerlo pegado a su asiento haciendo sentir cada rincón de su cuerpo particularmente flácido al minuto siguiente, volvió su rostro hacia el hombre frente a él; Su mirada aún se mostraba en shock y su cuerpo ahora parecía temblar como si poseyese vida propia.

-¿C-cómo...cómo...lo sabes?-preguntó el soberano sin asimilar del todo, la rápida deducción realizada por el encargado del castillo lo había descolocado de sobremanera, y por un instante le había hecho perder la compostura.

-Si se es observador...en realidad es bastante obvio...la señora parece caminar con la destreza de un niño de diez meses, y además necesita ayuda para sostenerse en pie durante varios minutos, aunque la capa de Su Alteza la cubría casi por completo cuando la presento ante la servidumbre, no era difícil imaginarse el por qué portaba su capa, señor, y por tanto no era un secreto que la joven no trajera nada que pudiese cubrirla además de esa prenda...y, por supuesto lo sucedido esta noche...fue bastante notorio el desagrado que el platillo presentado para ella e la hora de la cena ,le había provocado.-

Satoshi pareció quedarse pensativo por un momento, miró distraídamente a algún punto en el techo y se quedó ido por algunos minutos, finalmente lanzó un hondo suspiro, y volvió su vista al sirviente con resignación.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó con cierta frustración.-Y yo que pensaba en ser discreto respecto a ese asunto en particular.-

-Pues sinceramente señor, no parece en realidad que importe demasiado eso ahora, además esta señorita parece ser muchísimo más agradable que la señorita...-

-¡No la menciones!-increpó con furia el príncipe del fuego, quién, movido por la rabia ante el comentario incompleto realizado por su mayordomo, se levantó con un movimiento impulsivo del lugar que antes ocupaba.-¡Ese nombre está prohibido en todo el reino, no quiero volver a escucharlo jamás!-luego apoyándose con una mano sobre el escritorio, se paso la otra frenéticamente por cabello de color ébano.

-Perdóneme Su Alteza...No era mi intención...-

El hechicero pareció recomponerse después de un instante.

-No...Perdóname tú a mí, es sólo que...no quiero recordarla ahora...Y, en cuanto a Kasumi, ella es sólo parte de mi plan...-

-¿Un plan señor?-inquirió con gravedad el hombre mayor.

Esta vez la vista del príncipe se dirigió nuevamente hacia la figura frente a él.

-Sí Hoshi, mi venganza, mi venganza contra esas criaturas llamadas sirenas.- Luego irguiéndose, llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.-Mi venganza por esta maldición...que me ha arruinado la vida.- Un dejo de ira momentánea se reflejó en el mirar habitualmente cálido del muchacho de ojos avellanados.

-Señor, perdone que me entrometa, pero... ¿No teme que su plan pueda traer mayores consecuencias a largo plazo?-

Una vez más la interrogación asomó en el rostro del moreno, enarcó una ceja e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza como si con este preguntara al mayordomo que era lo que quería decir.

-Quiero decir...Que tal vez, al tiempo él único que salga afectado con todo esto sea usted Su Alteza...o, su corazón.-

-¿Con medio corazón, qué podría salir afectado?-

-Sólo le digo que tenga cuidado señor, un plan como el que pienso, usted tiene en mente, regularmente involucra sentimientos y cuando los sentimientos se involucran en una venganza, pues...excusome decir que todo puede salir mal...-

Esta vez el pelinegro rodeo el mueble que se interponía entre él y su fiel sirviente y se acercó a este último con aire desenfadado y cómplice, apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de aquel y le otorgó una leve sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Hoshi, tengo todo esto bajo control, y acabará muy pronto te lo aseguro.-

-Como usted diga señor, solo tenga cuidado, todo esto puede salir mal...o bien.-

El pelinegro miró extrañado al hombre sin entender muy bien que había querido decir este, Hoshi se limitó a sonreír como si aquello se tratara de algo que sólo él debía comprender.

Los rayos del sol pegaron de lleno en el rostro dormido de la nueva habitante de palacio y futura señora del reino de fuego. Kasumi se revolvió entre las sábanas con pereza y dio la espalda a la molesta luz que ahora parecía inundar el cuarto como si pretendiese apropiarse de él, de un momento a otro. Sintió como una mano la sacudía suavemente y luego una voz que al menos hasta ese instante pudo reconocer, le llamaba.

-Es hora de levantarse Kas...hoy es el gran día.-

La pelirroja se revolvió una vez más dentro de las sabanas y desperezándose con cierta lentitud, farfulló algo incomprensible y luego respondiendo ante la exclamación hecha anteriormente por su amiga contestó:

-¿Hoy es el gran día?...De mi muerte, seguro.-arrojó las telas que la cubrieron del frío nocturno hacia un lado y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Imite se acercó a ella y ofreciéndole su brazo la ayudó a levantarse.

-El vestido está precioso Kas, deberías verlo, ¡lo vas a adorar!-

En cierta manera, la emoción expresada por Imite logró contagiar un poco el humor de la ojiverde, quién ante la alegría de la doncella no pudo más que sonreír mientras era guiada hasta donde se encontraba su vestido; ahí, a un lado del tocador, esplendorosamente colocado sobre una base, se encontraba el más exquisito y opulento vestido de novia que jamás hubiese visto nunca(tampoco es que hubiese visto muchos a lo largo de su vida), sin embargo aquel vestido tenía algo especial, algo diferente, parecía resplandecer con luz propia, era de un blanco perlado impecable, en el escote y las mangas, largas hasta la muñeca, la tela se transparentaba dejando a la vista, veladamente, la piel de quién lo portase, eso por supuesto sin parecer demasiado revelador, por lo demás el bordado dorado del vestido, dibujaba flores en determinadas áreas que parecían entallar más el tronco y esto decorado con brillantería de diamantes genuinos remarcando las figuras que formaban parte de la prenda, el ruedo era amplio pero sólo lo suficiente para darle libertad de movimiento a la usuaria de aquella pieza de vestir.

-Te dije que era maravilloso...-exclamó nuevamente la peliverde con la emoción embargándola por entero, como si se tratase de su propia boda de la que hablara a princesa marina apenas pudo esbozar una media sonrisa y mirar con cierta incomodidad el vestido preparado para ella. Lo miró nuevamente y una extraña sensación pareció recorrerla por entero; Un nuevo temor hacia el futuro, hacia lo que su vida sería de ahora en adelante. Un sabor amargo trepo por su garganta raspándola como la hiel y se instaló en su boca, dejándole un regusto desagradable que la nueva señora de palacio, creía, no se le quitaría en un buen tiempo.

-Irá a preparar tu baño, en un instante vuelvo contigo.-indicó la joven de cabello verde-azulado sin dejar de lado la enorme sonrisa que adornaba sus labios esa mañana.

"Al menos alguien aquí es feliz con este evento" pensó la pelirroja mientras veía el camino recorrido por la doncella hasta perderla de vista a la salida de la habitación; Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia la pieza de vestir que se mantenía estoica y perfecta frente a ella, con sumo cuidado, como si cualquier movimiento por más minúsculo que este fuera, pudiese romper la tela, descolgó el vestido de la percha que lo sostenía y lo acercó a si para examinarlo con mayor detenimiento; luego lo llevó consigo hasta el espejo y colocándolo frente a ella, analizó como se vería con él puesto.

-Sabía que ese vestido te gustaría.-Escuchó la voz profunda y serena de aquel que se proclamaba "Su prometido". Volvió su rostro hacia donde él se encontraba y lo miró fijamente, su gesto inexpresivo, no así sus labios que no se limitaron a callar nada que tuviesen que decir.

-Preferiría no usarlo jamás, nadie debería haberse molestado en crear algo que ni siquiera tengo intención de probarme siquiera.-A pesar del tono desdeñoso con el que quiso aparentar el desprecio hacia el vestido que sostenía entre sus manos, sus ademanes se notaron suaves y delicados al colocar la prenda nuevamente en el sitio en el que antes se hallaba expuesta.

Ignorando olímpicamente, el comentario hecho con anterioridad por la joven de ojos verde-agua, el príncipe hechicero se dirigió con grandes zancadas hasta donde la prenda colgaba mostrándose orgullosa, como si se tratase de la más exquisita obra de arte jamás contemplada por el hombre, parándose justo al frente de la pieza de vestir y aun lado de la que de ese día en adelante se convertiría en su esposa. Kasumi pudo notar un cambio en la mirada de aquel hombre que por momentos le parecía el más patán sobre la tierra, y que a pesar de ello poseía algo que le imponía con una magnitud tal que por momentos sentía perder el aliento; sus ojos avellanados habían adquirido un cariz de ternura que podría ser comparable, a la mirada con la que un padre amoroso se dirige a su hijo. Tomo con una de sus manos una parte del vestido y lo acarició con ternura, como si se tratase de un recién nacido.

-Este vestido era de mi madre.-dijo de pronto el soberano sin despegar la vista del objeto de su atención.-Siempre intento imaginar cómo se habrá visto ella en él...También me he llegado a preguntar, si cuando se casó con mi padre lo hizo por amor, o si en realidad se casó con él porque era su obligación...-

-Satoshi.-Por un breve instante la joven sirena llegó a pensar que aquel hombre, que pretendía parecer un libertino de la peor clase, en realidad no podía ser tan malo y tal vez todo fuese una careta, una máscara para defenderse del mundo y de las heridas que este pudiese hacerle, a punto estaba de posar la mano en su hombro brindándole un poco de la calidez que él parecía buscar en aquel momento, cuando, repentinamente, el volvió su rostro hacia ella con una seriedad tan marcada en su gesto, que logró hacerla retroceder un par de pasos.

-Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Kasumi, casarte o no conmigo, es sólo tu decisión y depende sólo de ti.-

La joven le miró dudativa, ¿Que intentaba decir con aquello?, ¿Acaso era alguna treta de su parte para burlarse una vez más de ella?

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Exactamente lo que escuchaste, tú puedes irte y hacer lo que te plazca, yo no te detendré y nadie más lo hará...-contestó el príncipe del Fuego cuyo gesto permanecía inmutable.

-¿y qué pasará con mi gente?-

-Su necesidades no son tu problema ahora...la decisión, es sólo tuya.-puntualizó el moreno, luego haciendo una reverencia hacia su prometida, tomo delicadamente la mano de una atónita pelirroja y deposito un corto y dulce beso sobre esta, para después salir de la habitación, de la misma manera en la que había entrado. Ahí, en medio de la alcoba, con la sensación cálida emanando de su pecho, y la sorpresa de la escena desarrollada apenas segundos antes, se encontraba Kasumi, la mirada fija en el lugar por el que su futuro esposo había realizado su mutis, y en su mano, su corazón.

Apenas un minuto había transcurrido de eso, cuando Imite hizo acto de aparición en el cuarto, anunciando que el baño ya estaba listo; Fue entonces cuando la doncella de ojos almendrados observó, la cavilación en la que se encontraba la que sería la nueva señora de palacio.

-Kas...-llamó la peliverde en un murmulló, que logró, por poco, llamar la atención de su ama.

-Imite...-contestó la princesa marina como si de pronto hubiese recordado su nombre, volvió su vista distraídamente hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó la muchacha perteneciente al personal de palacio enarcando una ceja ante la expresión ida de la ojiverde.

La iglesia no parecía estar decorada para un día especial, aquello ni siquiera emulaba una fiesta que estuviera a la altura de la realeza, a pesar de la sencillez usada para adornar el edificio de naturaleza religiosa, todo en el lugar tenía un aire de tranquilidad y belleza pura que atraía poderosamente y embargaba apenas uno se introdujera en su interior. Satoshi inspiró con fuerza el aroma de los arreglos florales que se apostaban lateralmente al pasillo central, jazmines, las flores cuyo aroma lo embriagaba de plenitud y felicidad, por eso las había elegido para ese día, por que aunado a ello, por alguna razón que aún no podía descifrar del todo, esas flores le recordaban a ella, a esa impetuosa jovencita cuyo cabello parecía arder con la intensidad del fuego vivo, cuyos ojos eran como el océano profundo, capaz de traer la más profunda paz, y a la vez ahogarte en él en medio de una tormenta imbatible de la cual no se querría, ni se podría escapar jamás.

Hoshi se acercó hasta el altar donde su señor esperaba de pie a la mujer que, de presentarse ese día, se convertiría en su esposa y, en la nueva soberana del reino de fuego. Satoshi esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en tanto mantenía su vista fija en la entrada principal.

-Señor...-llamó el mayordomo en un susurró buscando con este atraer la atención de su amo. El moreno se volvió hacia su sirviente sin perder la sonrisa que había mantenido desde su arribo al templo.

-Dime Hoshi.-

-Ya ha pasado un poco más del tiempo indicado para el inicio de la ceremonia... ¿Gusta que mande a buscar a la señora?-

-Preferiría que suspendamos todo esto, por favor indícale a los demás que pueden retirarse, yo hablaré ahora mismo con el párroco y le diré que la boda se cancela.-

Un deje de alarma se dejó entrever con sutileza en las facciones del mayordomo, quién dirigió su vista interrogante a su amo, a la vez que apelaba a la razón de su conducta.

-Señor, ¿Es que ha tomado esta decisión justo ahora?, ¿No ha pensado que con esta determinación se está burlando de la honra de aquella jovencita que...?-

-Créeme.-exclamó el hechicero interrumpiendo la perorata del hombre mayor.- Estoy seguro de que Kasumi no se aparecerá por aquí.-

Esta vez, el hombre encargado de palacio dejó que la sorpresa se hiciera aún más evidente en su gesto, y su mirada más indagante al observar con fijeza y desconcierto a su señor.

-Pero, Señor, ¿Cómo está tan seguro de ello?-

-Simple lógica...-Apenas iba el soberano a explicar la situación a su sirviente, cuando diversas exclamaciones de sorpresa, y cotilleos maliciosos inundaron el lugar proclamando la repentina presencia de un recién llegado. Satoshi dirigió la vista, casi instintivamente hacia la entrada, y lo que vio ahí lo dejó paralizado.

Una visión casi irreal estaba entrando por el pasillo principal de la iglesia. Por un momento el príncipe creyó haber muerto, pues la belleza de aquel ser celestial no parecía tener cabida en la tierra de los mortales, ahí, avanzando hacia él, se encontraba Kasumi, enfundada en el vestido de novia que se había dispuesto para ella, su cabello de fuego estaba recogido hacia atrás, en lo que parecía una media cola apenas apreciable gracias al velo que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro, su piel, nívea, era cubierta por la ligera tela que dejaba al descubierto ciertas porciones del cuerpo de la sirena; Y sus ojos, esos ojos de color verde-agua, parecían brillar a través del tul que mantenía-al menos tanto como podía-en el anonimato a la hermosísima novia.

Por un momento, el pelinegro sintió como, el corazón al que había dado por muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás, volvía a latir con una intensidad, que le aseguraba su presencia ahora más que nunca. La presencia de ella le había hecho perder el aliento y por un instante, el príncipe del reino de fuego había olvidado como respirar. Se dejó inundar por aquella magnífica visión, para luego, ir al encuentro de la muchacha quién iba sostenida del brazo por su joven doncella. Satoshi relevó en el puesto a Imite, y guió a la joven hasta el lugar reservado para ambos frente al altar.

-Viniste.-exclamó el muchacho de ojos color chocolate dirigiendo una dulce mirada a la joven una vez que se hallaban en el lugar predispuesto para ellos. Kasumi mantuvo su mirada al frente pero no se privo de dar contestación a la exclamación hecha anteriormente por su acompañante.

-Por supuesto que vine...No puedo dejar a mi gente desamparada sólo por un deseo egoísta.-

Ante estas palabras, la calidez en el pecho del príncipe hechicero pareció extenderse por todo su cuerpo, jamás en su vida se había sentido más orgulloso de alguien, ¿Ella era la mujer a la que tomaría por esposa?, Definitivamente era una reina en toda la extensión de la palabra; Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse a ella misma inclusive, por un pueblo que no la apreciaba lo suficiente, definitivamente había hecho la elección correcta, pues en ese momento, como el descubrimiento más asombrosamente hecho, a Satoshi le pareció que ninguna otra mujer podría ser de ahí en más, La Reina de Fuego.

Con apenas un ademán del soberano, la ceremonia religiosa comenzó, ante la atónita mirada de toda la servidumbre de palacio, y la secreta complacencia de Hoshi, y una sonriente Imite.

Habiendo terminado la ceremonia religiosa, Satoshi llevó a su ahora esposa a dar un paseo en su pequeño carruaje privado, negando la compañía de sus sirvientes y su escolta, alegando que deseaba un poco de privacidad con su esposa, decisión que nadie en palacio cuestionó. Así, tomando pues la calandria dispuesta para sus servicios, el príncipe tomó a su esposa en brazos, la subió al carro con delicadeza y luego posicionándose a su lado, y tomando las riendas condujo a los caballos hasta uno de los vastos jardines que se apostaban alrededor del palacio, cercano a un pequeño lago.

Se detuvo ahí y se volvió para mirar a la pelirroja, cuyo gesto parecía lejano.

-Ahora ya somos marido y mujer.-indicó el pelinegro con tono de casualidad.

-Lo sé-respondió la princesa marina frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.-¿Podrías no recordármelo?, Por favor.-

Un gesto de molestia se expresó en el rostro del muchacho, cuyos ojos color marrón parecieron ensombrecerse ante la desdeñosa exclamación por parte de la pelirroja.

-No tenías por que hacerlo si no querías...pensé que eso te había quedado claro.-

Kasumi había desviado su rostro hacia el lago y no miraba al que ahora fungía como su esposo, sin embargo no se limitó de responder.

-Tenía que hacerlo, si no, mi gente no podría estar protegida.-

-Como te dije antes, sus necesidades ya no son tu problema...-

-¡Lo son!, ¡Sea como sea yo les fallé, y yo sigo siendo la princesa del mar!, Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos...- Por un breve momento, la tristeza pareció inundar los ojos de la sirena, para luego volver de nuevo a aquel estado de lejanía y frialdad que mantenían cuando estaba cerca del acompañante actual.

-¿Sacrificando tu propia libertad?-inquirió el azabache con ternura sin despegar la vista de ella, esta vez ella se volvió hacia él, enojo en su mirada, la expresión hiriente, y sus ojos inundados de desprecio hacia él.

-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes con todo este absurdo interrogatorio?, ¡Ya conseguiste lo que querías!, ¡Ya estamos casados!, ¡Por fin se ha confirmado que soy de tu propiedad, ¿no?, Entonces deja de torturarme.-Finalizó la pelirroja y se dejo caer violentamente sobre el asiento del carruaje sobre el que se encontraban.

-Primeramente deberías controlar tu carácter...Era evidente que tenías espantado al pobre clérigo con la mirada que mantuviste durante toda la ceremonia.-increpó Satoshi con un leve tono de molestia vibrando en su voz.

-No iba a permitirle que me obligara a darle un beso a semejante patán que tenía enfrente.-

Esta vez la indignación se dibujó en el rostro del soberano del país del Fuego.

-¡¿Patán, dices? De todas formas no tuviste que besar a este, "Patán", como tú tan "afectuosamente" insistes en llamarme.-

-¡¿Y qué?, ¡¿Acaso quieres que te bese ahora?-Retó la joven con expresión desafiante que bailaba en sus facciones.

-Podría exigírtelo, después de todo eres mi esposa.-Reviró el muchacho con una media sonrisa mientras enarcaba una ceja con una expresión que rayaba en lo seductor.

-Exactamente, Soy tu esposa, no tu esclava, como pareces creerlo tú.-

-Claro que no eres mi esclava, si lo fueras ni siquera estarías cuestionando mi autoridad.-

-¡Maldito..!-

-De cualquier modo...al casarte conmigo has jurado lealtad a mí, a mi familia y a mi reino, has pasado a ser mi propiedad, y si yo te ordeno que me beses en este preciso instante debes hacerlo aunque no se te dé la gana.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡¿Esperas que cumpla a tus ordenes sólo porque me he casado contigo?, ¡No pienses que cumpliré tus estúpidos caprichos!, ¡Imbécil!- Farfulló entre dientes la sirena sintiendo como la ira bullente en su interior aumentaba considerablemente en tanto la conversación avanzaba con el moreno.

Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva del soberano toda aquella situación era bastante divertida. Ver ahí, a su, reciente esposa, con aquella altivez desafiante, erguida en una pose que podía calificarse como de ataque, son los hombros firmes y la cabeza en alto; Sus mejillas furiosamente ruborizadas debido a la exaltación y el enojo del que él, se conocía como plenamente responsable. Los ojos verdes de ella se fijaron en los de él, centelleantes de desafío.

-Entonces, ¿No harás caso a mi petición?-preguntó el muchacho de mirar marrón con un tono que rayaba en lo burlesco.

-Es que eso no fue una petición, fue una orden "Mi Señor"-

-Lo que sea "Querida".-Luego inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa llena de ironía detuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.-Exijo un beso. Aquí y ahora.-

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.-murmuró entre dientes la pelirroja manteniendo su posición estoica y conteniendo en sí las ganas de estallar en gritos insultantes dirigidos a su interlocutor.

-¿Acaso crees que tienes alguna otra opción?-preguntó el azabache enarcando una ceja inquisitivamente, aunque su mirada aparentaba una pasmosa tranquilidad.

-No obtendrás nada de mí, maldito cretino.-

-De acuerdo.-finalizó él encogiéndose de hombros con resignación apacible, luego volvió a su posición inicial frente a ella en el carruaje. A punto estaba la princesa marina de volver a acomodarse y disponerse a disfrutar del bello paisaje extendido frente a sus ojos, cuando, de improviso sintió como era apresada fuertemente de los hombros para seguidamente encontrar sus labios fuertemente presionados contra los de su, ahora, marido, sin llegar a la asimilación completa de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque su cuerpo y su boca habían sido atrapados con una facilidad francamente bochornosa.

Un momento de lucidez atravesó su mente, con un poder tal, que le ayudó a recobrar el control sobre sus sentidos, que hasta ese momento parecían aturdidos ante la repentina acción realizada por el hechicero. Haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que, en algún momento sintió, la habían abandonado casi por completo. De un empujón separó al azabache de sí con una rabia tal, que sintió el leve estremecimiento del carro ante el fuerte impacto del cuerpo de él contra el respaldo de su asiento.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme, bastardo asqueroso!-gritó ella con un severo tono de advertencia que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su reacción ante cualquier acción que pudiese creer atentaba contra su persona.

Pero, cuando la vista, aún fúrica, de la jovencita de tormentosos ojos color aguamarina, se dirigió hacia el rostro del soberano apenas hubiese expresado semejante advertencia, notó, como, el gesto del muchacho de ojos color avellana se ensombrecía, sus facciones se deformaron en una seriedad que nunca antes había visto en él, y sus labios perdieron la sonrisa que hasta hacía pocos instantes se dibujaba en ellos, su mandíbula se tensó y su porte se irguió repentinamente con imponente sobriedad.

-Nunca mejor dicho.-exclamó él con voz baja y profunda ante la mirada interrogante y desconcertada de la pelirroja, quién no comprendía el repentino cambio en el ánimo de su reciente esposo. No hubo ningún comentario que se añadiera después de aquello. Satoshi volvió a tomar las riendas de los animales que hasta ahora habían permanecido apacibles a pesar de los eventos desarrollados entre los pasajeros del carruaje; Incitándolos con las amarras, los corceles se pusieron en marcha de regreso al palacio.

En cuanto hubieron llegado al palacio, el príncipe hechicero ayudó a descender del carruaje a su, ahora, esposa, y después, dejándola encargada a la doncella correspondiente, fue a encerrarse en su despacho, sin salir de él durante el resto del día.

Tres toquidos seguido alertaron a Satoshi sobre la presencia de alguien fuera de su despacho, sobándose la frente como si pretendiese con ello amortiguar una jaqueca inexistente, permitió, exclamando un escueto "adelante", el acceso de quién se encontrara del otro lado de la puerta. La estoica figura del mayordomo del palacio atravesó con elegancia la entrada del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-La cena está servida Señor.-indicó el hombre mayor con un tono solemne dirigido hacia su amo. La mirada del azabache se dirigió hacia su sirviente, quién mantenía su postura inicial cuando hubo entrado a la habitación.

-Muchas gracias Hoshi.-exclamó suavemente el moreno y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, a la vez que el silencio envolvía aquel espacio que compartían el par de hombres.

-Señor.-la voz áspera del hombre mayor interrumpió el ambiente de seriedad que se había creado en ese momento, llamando nuevamente la atención de su joven amo.

-Dime Hoshi.-

-Esta mañana usted me aseguró que la señora Kasumi no asistiría al evento, sin embargo, pidió con especial ahínco que tuviéramos una selección especial de flores de jazmín adornando el pasillo central de la Iglesia, me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Por qué, señor?, ¿Por qué si estaba tan seguro de que la señora no se presentaría, pidió que nos esmeráramos específicamente en esos arreglos?-

Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios del príncipe.

-Yo quería que Kasumi fuera libre Hoshi, en verdad deseaba eso, por eso le di la opción de irse, de librarse de este compromiso y que hiciera su vida de la manera que ella lo deseara.-

-Sin embargo, se quedo con usted señor.-

-Creo...que algo en mi fuero interno deseaba que ella se presentara a la boda, como sea, esas flores tenían un doble propósito, por eso las pedí para que adornasen la Iglesia.-

-¿Señor?-

-Si Kasumi se presentaba, esas flores le darían la bienvenida, pero...si no lo hacía...-hizo una pausa a la vez que dirigía su vista a un punto fijo en la pared como si reflexionara cuidadosamente las palabras que diría a continuación.- Los jazmines retendrían su recuerdo un momento más...para mí...-

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en los labios del mayordomo, apenas abrió los labios para decir algo, sin embargo al último minuto lo reservó para sí y permaneció en silencio, esperando a que su amo continuara hablando.

-En todo caso, se hace tarde para cenar y la mesa ya debe estar dispuesta.-

-En efecto Señor.-

-Entonces vayamos.-puntualizó el amo del castillo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose junto a su mayordomo al comedor.

-¡Imite!, ¡Imite!-el eco poderoso resonaba por todos los rincones del castillo, haciendo sonar aún más grave y profunda la voz demandante del amo, quién reclamaba con urgencia la inmediata presencia de la doncella nombrada. Advertida por aquello, presurosamente la aludida se presentó ante su amo, haciendo una reverencia profunda ante su señor.

-A sus ordenes Señor.-

-¿Dónde está la señora?-inquirió el hechicero con evidente preocupación. La joven doncella sonrió ante el gesto mostrado por su amo, luego respondió a su cuestionamiento.

-Se encuentra en una de las bancas de la entrada principal señor.-

El hechicero miró a la peliverde con fijeza en tanto la severidad se asomaba en las facciones de su rostro.

-¿Y me puedes explicar por qué tú no estás con ella?, Tus instrucciones son claras, no debes despegarte de ella ni un segundo...-

-Kas...-La joven de ojos marrones dejó inconclusa su frase ante la mirada aguda del moreno.-La Señora...insistió, en que deseaba caminar sola, y ha descendido sin problemas por la escaleras y se ha dirigido a los jardines de palacio apenas descansando en breves momentos.-

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Satoshi, quién, sin preocuparse por ocultar su emoción salió presuroso del palacio en busca de la mujer que desde hace algunos días había tomado su lugar como, Reina del imperio de Fuego, Señora del palacio y, su esposa. La encontró, justo donde la doncella le había indicado, sentada en una de las bancas de piedra, mirando hacia el horizonte con gesto pensativo, iluminada por la pálida luz de un amanecer que no acababa de nacer, sus ojos con aquel brillo tan característico que ejercía una fascinación profunda en él y que a la vez podía provocarle temor cuando la tormenta enfurecida de su carácter los hacías centellear con vehemencia.

Kasumi estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, miraba los amplios jardines extenderse a lo basto de terrenos que se perdían a lo lejos sin delimitar que terrenos pertenecían a palacio y cuales se perdían en el bosque profundo.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.- la voz masculina interrumpió de tajo todo el hilo de pensamientos que apenas comenzaban a tomar forma en su interior. Se volvió hacia donde la voz provenía, ahí de pie a su lado, mirándola con una dulzura que llego a sorprenderla de sobremanera, se turbó un poco y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Satoshi.-murmuró sin borrar de sus facciones la sorpresa que la repentina aparición del azabache le había provocado.

-¿Puedo sentarme a acompañarte?-preguntó el muchacho de ojos marrón observando con extraña timidez a la nueva reina del imperio de fuego.

-Claro.-respondió esta sin mucho entusiasmo indicándole con un ademán el lugar libre.-Después de todo este es tu castillo, aquí puedes hacer lo que gustes y a nadie debes de rendir cuentas.-

El hechicero prefirió ignorar el comentario suspicaz hecho por la joven sirena y tomo asiento a su lado.

-También es tu castillo, ahora eres la dueña de él y como tal puedes disponer de él como te plazca, nadie aquí te negara nada, este es tu hogar también...o, al menos espero que lo sea de ahora en más.-

La ojiverde volvió su rostro hacia su marido con grata sorpresa, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, sin embargo no hubo palabras que salieran de sus labios. Ambos se quedaron mirando el horizonte mientras el sol comenzaba surgir a lo lejos bañando de luz lentamente los campos que se extendían a lo largo y ancho del palacio del reino de Fuego.

Un leve suspiro por parte de la pelirroja irrumpió en el ambiente, seguido por el sonido de su voz que cortaba el silencio establecido entre ellos.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

El muchacho se volvió a verla inquieto y luego, regresando su expresión a la calma anterior, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

-Imite me dijo que habías salido hasta acá, también me dijo que lo hiciste por tu propio pie, ¿Cómo vas con eso?-

Kasumi bufó fingiendo molestia.

-¡Vaya confidente ha resultado ser!-Una risilla por parte del príncipe se dejo escuchar brevemente ante el comentario hecho por la muchacha.-Como sea...En todo caso, voy bien, ya no me canso tanto y puedo mantener mejor el equilibrio, aún me falta algo de práctica pero supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que me acostumbre.-

-Por supuesto.-respondió alegremente Satoshi inclinándose un poco hacia la princesa del mar, esto, cuidando siempre el espacio personal de ella.-En poco tiempo hasta podrás correr libremente por los jardines.-

Esta vez fue ella la que lo observo fijamente, luego como si de pronto se hubiera percatado de algo, preguntó:

-Y, ¿Qué haces fuera de tu despacho tan temprano?, A esta hora regularmente te encuentras a piedra y cal dentro de él y no sueles salir hasta la hora de la comida.-

Esta vez el muchacho amplió su sonrisa con picardía.

-Vaya, eres muy observadora.-

Ante la clara insinuación de importancia que se había adjudicado el soberano con respecto a la atención de ella, la joven de ojos aguamarina, notó, como el calor se instalaba en sus mejillas y los labios le temblaban levemente.

-No es que me importe, claro está, pero es imposible no saber tu rutina diaria cuando es lo único que haces.-

El muchacho no pareció decepcionado ante esta respuesta y, por el contrario su sonrisa se mantenía aún expresada en sus facciones.

-Pues hoy he decidido romper con la rutina y dar un paseo a caballo, ¿No te apetece venir conmigo?-

-No sé andar en caballo, no podría seguirte el paso y seguro me caería irremediablemente de él-

-En todo caso no te dejaría montar sola...vendrías conmigo y ya yo te enseñaría como debes ir haciéndolo, poco a poco.-

-Podría hacer que ambos nos cayéramos.-Una imagen mental se formuló en la chica, la cual esbozó una sonrisa ante la imaginativa escena que se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

-Yo te sostendría para que no lo hiciéramos...No dejaría que te hicieras daño.-

La mirada de ambos se encontró, por breves segundos, fue una conexión tan repentina y cálida a la vez, que el rubor no pudo evitar mostrarse en el rostro de ambos gobernantes, por lo cual, ante la nueva sensación, y la pena ante el otro ambos desviaron el rostro en sentido contrario a donde el acompañante se encontraba.

Satoshi se levantó de un movimiento del banco, indicando que mandaría a que prepararan al animal que los llevaría de paseo, Kasumi apenas asintió mientras fingía acomodar su cabello para ocultar el bochorno aún vívidamente marcado en su rostro. Toda acción se vio paralizada cuando ante ellos, un carruaje, que al parecer ninguno de los dos había notado venir, se detuvo frente a donde ellos se encontraban, los corceles relincharon y retrocedieron un paso guiado por el cochero, quedando la portezuela del carro justo a la altura donde se encontraba el príncipe hechicero. Luego, la puerta se abrió y de ella emergió una joven un poco más baja de estatura que el hechicero, de figura esbelta envuelta en un vestido voluminoso de color rojo, con encaje blanco al frente y, un escote que personas conservadoras podrían calificar de "mal gusto". Tenía esa muchacha el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran azules, tan claros como el cielo al mediodía, sin lugar a dudas tenía unas bellas facciones que revelaban aun algo de la niña que había dejado de ser, tal vez, hace poco. Apenas hubo salido de su transporte la joven inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de un pasmado Satoshi, al tiempo que, en un movimiento que fue sorpresivo para los ahí presentes, presionó sus labios contra los del muchacho, sin darle a este opción a asimilar aquello, luego interrumpió aquella impulsiva muestra de afecto y volvió a apretujar su cuerpo contra el de él abrazándolo fuertemente, como si este fuera la tabla de salvación de su existencia. Cuando finalmente, el hechicero pudo acomodar sus ideas, y volver a tomar el control sobre sus extremidades, separó un poco a la muchacha de sí, para mirarla fijamente al rostro.

Kasumi había presenciado toda aquella escena llena de sorpresa y consternación, apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y a pesar de ello sintió por un momento como una flacidez extraña invadía todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse, aquello le era tremendamente extraño y por alguna razón que no comprendía muy bien, todas los ademanes de aquella chica, realizados hacia su marido le habían fastidiado bastante. "Adiós al buen humor de hace un momento" pensó la sirena con disgusto.

-¿Haruka?-preguntó el soberano mirando con sorpresa a la muchacha que aún se encontraba envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

-Claro que sí tontito, soy yo, Haruka, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, que no me reconoces, Toshi?-exclamó la castaña sin despegarle un minuto la vista.

"Toshi" .Algo en el interior de la pelirroja comenzó a bullir con fuerza. "¿Acaso empezaremos con las cursilerías ahora?".

-¡Haruka!, ¡Pero qué sorpresa!, ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?-el tono del príncipe se había tornado claramente festivo, y un fuerte abrazo proporcionado a la joven recién llegada, confirmó, efectivamente la alegría del azabache por la repentina presencia de aquella joven. La chica no se limitó a la hora de devolver el abrazo con una intensidad mayor.

-¿Pues a que más va a ser si no?, Vine a visitar a mi buen amigo Toshi, ¿Acaso no soy bienvenida?-

-Claro que sí, es sólo que...-

-Creo que no hemos sido presentadas.-terció una voz que logro atraer la atención del muchacho de ojos color marrón y la joven que sostenía en sus brazos.-Soy Kasumi, la esposa de Satoshi, mucho gusto.-añadió la joven sirena con una mirada que se mostraba atenta y observadora ante la presencia de la ojiazul.

La mirada d Haruka se dirigió incrédula hacia la silueta de la mujer que mantenía su mano extendida hacia ella esperando a que la correspondiente presentación y saludo se concretaran en aquel instante.

-Disculpa.-se excusó de pronto el príncipe hechicero separándose de su amiga, aún con una alegre sonrisa curvada en sus labios, luego se aproximó a donde su esposa se encontraba y tomándola suavemente de la cintura, la dirigió hasta colocarla frente a frente con la joven de cabello castaño.-Kasumi, ella es Haruka, una buena amiga desde hace muchos años...Haruka, ella es Kasumi, mi esposa.-presentó el azabache alegremente, a la vez que la invitada miraba dudativa a la joven pelirroja, luego, dirigió su vista desconcertada hacia el muchacho, enarcó una ceja y lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Tu esposa?-preguntó endureciendo sus facciones con incredulidad en gesto amargo, como si aquello fuese una broma de pésimo gusto. Esta vez fue el gesto del muchacho el que se descompuso en uno de completo desconcierto ante la expresión mostrada por su amiga, finalmente, Satoshi decidió confirmar sus palabras ante el cuestionamiento planteado por su amiga.

-Así es...Mi esposa.-puntualizó el príncipe del Fuego.

**La verdad es que me costó bastante hacer este capítulo, a pesar de que ya lo tenía escrito en una libreta hubo ciertas cosas que modifiqué y reacomodé a fuerza de que los hechos se acoplaran mejor al estilo de la historia, la verdad soy una pésima escritora amateur jajajaja lo bueno es que me encuentro estudiando medicina y mi vida profesional está alejada de la literatura. Haré otra confesión, en realidad esta historia le pertenece más a Sumi que a mí ya que es ella la que me ha arreado para que continúe con ella y me ha ayudado bastante en la redacción, de hecho Sumi prácticamente escribió la mitad de este capítulo así que si ahora lo ven publicado y les gusta vayan y agradézcanle a ella, todos los errores y las cosas que no les gusten me las deben a mi porque yo no tengo talento pero insisto en escribir no sé por qué. Espero que disfruten esto mucho pues está hecho con sumo cariño, sugerencias, criticas o jitomatazos ya saben dejen un review y será bien recibido. Espero actualizar pronto y gracias por leer mis locuras. Disfrutan.**


	3. Rosas con espinas

3.-Rosas con espinas/En medio de la tempestad

-¿Tu esposa?-preguntó endureciendo sus facciones con incredulidad en gesto amargo, como si aquello fuese una broma de pésimo gusto. Esta vez fue el gesto del muchacho el que se descompuso en uno de completo desconcierto ante la expresión mostrada por su amiga, finalmente, Satoshi decidió confirmar sus palabras ante el cuestionamiento planteado por su amiga.

-Así es...Mi esposa.-puntualizó el príncipe del Fuego.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Haruka con un tono que aunque pretendiese sonar córtes, no lograba disimular su desdén.-Pues es una verdadera sorpresa.-

Luego, con un gesto más bien diplomático, extendió su mano hasta la nueva Reina del Fuego para devolverle el saludo.

-Lamento no haberte escrito antes para darte la noticia.-Se disculó Satoshi sintiendo la evidente tensión que se entretejía entre ambas mujeres.

-Mucho gusto.-exclamó al fin la castaña zafando con presteza su mano del saludo que era mantenido entre la esposa de su amigo y ella. Después, como si aquello no hubiese sido mas ue un incidente sin importancia se volvió, sonriendo nuevamente hacia el príncipe hechicero y, con una agilidad que cualquier persona hibiese pudido adjetivar de magistral se colgó rápidamente del brazo izquierdo del muchacho,ignorando (o al menos fingiendo que lo hacía), a la desconcertada pelirroja, quién miraba la escena con una ceja arqueada y un gesto de fastidio claramente dibujado en sus sorpresa y el desconcierto se expresaron sin ningún pudor en el gesto del azabache, quién aún sin asimilar muy bien que estaba pasando se volvió a ver a la que era su esposa con interrogación y, un momento después, con una timidez, que parecía rayar en la torpeza ofreció con galantería su brazo a la princesa marina, quién mantenía inmutable su gesto, incluso, al momento en que su vista se clavaba en la extremidad que le era ofrecida para llevarla. Fue el orgullo lo que la llevo a aceptar con tremenda estoicidad el brazo que le serviría de guía durante el paseo que un minuto antes hubiese correspondido sólo a ellos dos.

Haruka decidió ignorar la presencia de la joven pelirroja durante el breve tiempo que el paseo por los jardines duró. Hablaba con Satoshi sin dirigirle si quiera la más leve muestra de atención a la señora del imperio de fuego, el azabache apenas y podía asimilar aquella escena montada al más perfecto estilo dramatúrgico, su atención se dividía entre la animosa conversación, de cuya dirección llevaba la batuta la joven visitante; y por otro lado no podía evitar echar determinados vistazos furtivos a la callada e imperturbable pelirroja que no despegaba su vista del camino que recorrían por entre los grandes campos verdes que rodeaban a el esfuerzo propio de las extremidades que no se llegaban a mover con la presteza de sus otros dos acompañantes, Kasumi apenas se adelantó un par de pasos dirigiendose a la entrada principal de palacio, sin volverse ni por un instante a las dos personas que habían detenido su andar ante el gesto mostrado por ella, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la empujó levemente para introducirse dentro del palacio, Satoshi dió un paso hacia adelante con expresión consternada, su brazo levemente extendido hacia donde ella se encontraba, pretendiendo tal vez de alguna manera, ofrecerle un apoyo sin llegar a establecer contacto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó él apenas inclinandose levemente hacia ella quién, ante la repentina exclamasión del hechicero había detenido su marcha. Aún de espaldas a ellos, sin devolver la mirada y manteniendo el estoico porte que le permitía mantener el equilibrio a pesar de la extrema fatiga sentida en sus piernas, la joven sirena se limitó a contestar:

-No, claro que no necesito ayuda para llegar a mi habitación, puedes seguir disfrutando de la compañía de tu visitante.-apenas hubo dicho esto la silueta de la reina del imperio de fuego desapareció en el interior del enorme palacio dejando a un pasmado Satoshi y a una intrigada Haruka.

-¿Acaso tu esposa es tan inútil como para que no pueda moverse por su propio pie sin ayuda?- irrumpió cuestionando la visitante con una voz que podía denotar leve molestia contenida. El principe hechicero se volvió bruscamente hacia su mejor amiga a punto de gritarle algún improperio, el recordar de quién se trataba lo detuvo.

-No es eso, simplemente tiene un problema con sus piernas.-contestó él con una voz profunda que logró turbar a la joven ojiazul; Satoshi jamás le había hablado así, mucho menos por una mujer, ¿Acaso en verdad aquella chica era algo serio para él?, a pesar de ello lo único en lo que la joven podía pensar era en hacerse del conocimiento de todo aquel asunto tan sospechoso y asi lo externo a su acompañante.

-Creo que merezco una explicación.-

La mirada marrón del principe hechicero profundizó en los ojos azules de la joven invitada.

-Y la tendrás, acompañame al despacho, aquí no podemos hablar.-indicó el pelinegro haciendose a un lado para permitir que la joven adelantara su paso hacia el lugar indicado anteriormente.

La puerta de roble se cerró detrás del príncipe del imperio de fuego en tanto él apresuraba su paso para retirar el asiento frente a su escritorio en un acto de atenta galantería para con su mejor amiga, esta acpetó el gesto y se acomodó en el asiento que se e había ofrecido en tanto esperaba a que su anfitrión rodeara el mueble y se sentara detrás del escritorio para que pudiesen iniciar la charla que tenían pendiente desde su llegada a palacio. Una vez que Satoshi hubo tomado asiento, Haruka no hizo esperar mucho más la cuestión.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Me puedes explicar que ocurre aquí?-

Satoshi se sobó la frente con expresión levemente preocupada a la vez que se removía en su asiento como si buscara encontrar un mejor ángulo para enfrentar su mirada con la de su mejor amiga.

-Sé que debí haberte informado antes, pero creeme cuando te digo que esto me tomó de sorpresa a mi, tanto como a ti pudo habertelo parecido...-El azabache carraspeó, esperando, alguna respuesta por parte de su interlocutora. Haruka observó intrigada la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, pudo dilucidar la sinceridad en él y la consternación ante lo que ella pudiese manifestar de todo aquello; enarcó una ceja, a la vez que se inclinaba un poco más sobre el escritorio que se encontraba entre ella y el joven hechicero, buscando con ello un enfrentamiento más directo con él, cara a cara.

-¿Me estás intentando decir que te desposaste con una perfecta desconocida?-

El muchacho de mirada marrón tragó saliva con evidente dificultad y se dispuso a tomar la palabra nuevamente.

-Cuando...lo dices de esa manera suena terrible Haruka.-

Esta vez, la invitada , frunció levemente el entrecejo ante la exclamación realizada por el príncipe.

-De cualquier forma que lo diga, va a sonar terrible, tal vez por que el hecho en sí, lo es.-

-Pude haberte escrito explicandotelo todo, creo que de esa manera no estarías tan enojada conmigo.-

-Puede que no, sin embargo sigo esperando tu explicación Satoshi.-

El que Haruka lo hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila, desconcertó por un momento al soberano; realmente debía estar enfadada como para que hubiese obviado el apodo afectuoso con el que lo llamaba desde que tenía memoria y ahora, lo nombrara de esa manera, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. El azabache inspiró hondamente antes de que volviese a hilar las ideas que se empezaban a formular en su cabeza para ofrecerle a su amiga alguna explicación convincente sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en el palacio.

-Me casé con Kasumi, por que es una sirena.-soltó por fin el muchacho sin despegar su vista de la expresión dibujada en el rostro de su invitada.

Haruka apenas pudo procesarlo, la idea llegó a ella tan taladrante como el sonido de la voz de aquel que acababa de sugerirsela, sintió un nudo pesado y agudo en la boca del estomago, a la vez que un leve mareo la hacía cerrar los ojos para evitar la inminente caída ante la sospresiva pérdida de noción en el espacio. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos nuevamente; espiró con solemnidad, y cuando al fin pudo permitirse volver a mirar, dirigió su vista hacia la preocupada mirada del hechicero quién se había puesto de pie a punto de acudir a su lado para auxiliarla.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que te has casado, con uno de los seres que más odias en el mundo?!-Exclamó la castaña con evidente ira envolviendo su tragó con dificultad ante el evidente despliegue de sentimientos nada cordiales por parte de su mejor amiga, intentando permanecer inmutable ante aquello, el principe hechicero procedió a proseguir con su explicación:

-Todo se trata de una venganza Haruka, todo este melodrama fantástico creado alrededor de esta farsa de matrimonio es sólo el escenario de una venganza que lleva años deseando ser consumada dentro de mi.-

La castaña enarcó una ceja con incredulidad, sus ojos azules brillaban desafiantes ante la tímida llama del candelero interpuesto al centro de la mesa, y que fungía como la única luz irrumpiendo en las tinieblas del despacho del hechicero, torció sus labios un momento, tal vez, pretendiendo acentuar con ello, su gesto de escepticismo ante las palabras de su amigo; el pelinegro observó atentamente a la joven frente a él esperando cualquier gesto o exclamasión por parte de ella, la respuesta ante la silenciosa plegaria de él, no era más, sino el mismo silencio. Derrotado, tal vez, por la pesadez del instante, o tal vez por no poder dar una explicación que pudiera convencer a una persona que era significativa para él, el azabache se dejó caer sobre la enorme silla de roble de la que un momento atrás se había incorporado para acudir al auxilio de su amiga, quién parecía agravada por algún tipo de malestar repentino.

Un suspiro largo y profundo, deshizo de pronto el silencio instalado entre ambos, emulando, el repentino golpe de los rayos del sol desgarrando la oscuridad de una habitación cuya cortina acababa de ser corrida.

-Entonces...-habló finalmente la chica de ojos zafiros.-¿Todo se trata de una venganza?-

Satoshi suspiró aliviado ante el repentino comentario hecho por la joven, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de sincera alegría y se dispuso a continuar, esta vez con una explicación mucho más detallada de toda aquella circunstancia que rondaba en el palacio del imperio de fuego.

-Así es,pretendo arrebatarle el corazón a Kasumi, de la misma manera en que su especie me lo arrebató a mi, conquistarla, arrancarle la voluntad y después, después...- Antes de que pudiese concluir la oración, Haruka se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió al lado de donde el joven de ojos almendrados estaba y con una suavidad y ternura íntimas tomo su mano guardandola entre las suyas, gesto al cual el principe no se negó en lo absoluto.

-No necesitas decirme nada más Toshi...Entiendo que es lo que haces y creéme, tienes todo mi apoyo para llevar a cabo tu plan.- El príncipe hechicero levantó su vista hasta encontrarse con la de ella, regalandole una cálida sonrisa, asintió levemente.

-Gracias Haruka, gracias por todo.-

La castaña devolvió el gesto iniciado por su mejor amigo, dando un afectuoso apretón a la mano del muchacho.

-Nada tienes que agradecer, yo estaré aquí para ti, como siempre he estado, como siempre estaré.-

En medio de aquella obscuridad apenas iluminada por la debil llama de un candelabro, los dos amigos se habían vuelto complices de la sed de venganza albergada en el alma del hechicero.

Kasumi miraba letargicamente hacia el paisaje desplegado frente a su balcón, el aburrimiento empezaba a hacer mella en ella después de días y días de seguir la fastidiosa rutina que significaba ser la señora del imperio de fuego, lanzó un bostezo al aire y nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia algún punto fijo de la frontera que dividía al mar del cielo y que confrome se alejaba más, menos clara le parecía.

-Bueno, ¿Y?, ¡Estás tan tranquila, aqui sentada, mientras tu marido esta encerrado en el despacho con esa mujer!-exclamó con horror e indignación Imite a la vez que se enfrentaba a la pelirroja con un gesto que parecía emular al de una madre liando a su hija por no comer los vegetales. La joven aludida dirigió su mirada despreocupada hacie el gesto desconcertado de su amiga.

-Por lo que sé, esa chica es una buena amiga de Satoshi, no veo por que debería estar intranquila sólo por que ellos desean un poco de privacidad.-contestó la princesa marina a la vez que se disponía a regresar a su actividad inicial.

La peliverde frunció el entrecejo con una mezcla de molestia y frustración de la cual la joven de mirada verde agua-marina no supo averiguar el origen.

-¿Quieres decir que poco te importa que te robe al marido así sin más?-

Kasumi miró fijamente a su amiga denotando incredulidad dibujada en sus facciones, luego se animó a preguntar como si no hubiese entedido a que iba aquel comentario hecho por parte de su doncella.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues de que más va a ser si no, de Haruka, haciendo méritos con el amo, mientras tu les das vía libre para que se burlen de ti en tu cara.-

-Imite, te recuerdo que el matrimonio establecido entre tu señor y yo es un acuerdo meramente casual, por lo tanto él y yo somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con quién lo deseemos.-

La muchacha de mirada ambarina puso los ojos en blanco rogando al cielo armarse de infinita paciencia, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la joven frente a ella con una sonrisilla maliciosa dibujada en sus labios.

-Bueno, si me lo preguntas, parecía que tú y el amo se estaban entendiendo a la perfección hoy en la mañana en los jardínes de palacio.-

Un color rojizo inundó raudamente las mejillas de la ojiverde, a la vez que en un débil intento por descartar la importancia del asunto, la joven comenzó a alizar el vuelo de su vestido fijando la vista en los dobladillos de este como si aquello fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Sólo conversabamos cordialmente.-atinó a contestar la señora del imperio dee fuego sin despegar la mirada de su labor.

-¡Claaaroooo!, Debe ser que sólo conversaban,¿demasiado cerca tal vez?-el tono de la joven doncella se tornó levemente acusador

-Que el matrimonio sea un acuerdo sin sentimientos de por medio, no quiere decir que vayamos a hacer nuestra vida en común un total infierno...-luego, como si repentinamente algo en su mente hubises depertado de golpe, los ojos de la princesa del mar se ensancharón de súbito e instintivamente levantó su mirada hacia donde su amiga se encontraba, una extraña sensación recorrió su espina dorsal, y luego una ira bullente apareció de pronto invadiendola por completo.-¡En todo caso Imite, eso a ti que más te da!, ¡¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?!-

El repentino gesto carente de clemencia por parte de Kasumi junto al amenazador tono de voz que había usado, había logrado que la doncella retrocediera por lo menos 3 pasos atrás con la sorpresa y el desconcierto expresados en cada facción de su rostro.

-Noooo, yo simplemente pasaba de casualidad por ahí...y...pues...me dió esa impresión.-rió nerviosamente antes de proseguir.-Claro que, pudo haber sido un malentendido, ya sabes, la vista es el más engañoso de los sentidos...-nuevamente rió, aunque por supuesto aquello distaba de parecerle divertido a la dama de compañía de la princesa sirena.-¡Oh, Dios!, ¿Escuchas que me llaman?, Ya voy señor Hoshi...-y apenas en unos cuantos segundos Imite abandonó la habitación como un torbellino, dejando tras de sí a una confundida Kasumi.

Una hora después Haruka se dirigía decididamente a la habitación, qué, según le habían informado todos los sirvientes del palacio pertenecía a la señora del Castillo, con un paso que denotaba categoría, y una mirada de altivez fulgurante, la joven invitada del príncipe parecía dispuesta a iniciar con su apoyo estratégico para el plan que Satoshi le había develado.

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de madera cuyo tallado escenificaba diversos pasajes marinos y prontamente dió unos leves toquidos llamando a quien se encontrara en el interior.

Unos segundos después era Kasumi quién aparecia para recibir a la recién arribada invitada. Apenas hubieron estado frente a frente Haruka sonrió ampliamente a la vez que echaba los brazos al cuello de una, muy descolocada princesa marina, y la estrechaba fuertemente como si se hubiese encontrado con una muy querida amiga a la que hacía mucho tiempo ya no veía.

-¡Hermana querida!-exclamó la ojiazul al momento que se despegaba de la, cada vez más desconcertada pelirroja, y plantaba dos afectuosos besos en cada mejilla de la joven quién parecía haberse quedado sin habla ante semejantes muestras prodigadas por la amiga de su marido hacia su persona, como si el incidente que antes hubiesen vivido hubiera sido un hecho inexistente en algún tiempo lejano.

Kasumi enarcó una ceja con desconcierto y suspicacia ante la nueva actitud mostrada por la joven de cabello castaño y distinguido porte. Esto no paso inadvertido para Haruka, quién, sin perder su sonrisa y adivinando los pensamientos de la ojiverde se apresuró a aclarar su cambio de actitud.

-Debes perdornarme querida, el altercado que hubo entre nosotras esta mañana fue sólo un malentendido, Toshi es como un hermano para mi y por supuesto, las mujeres que se acercan a él regularmente lo hacen sólo por la posición que él pueda ofrecerles, comprenderás que a mi percepción, un matrimonio tan sorpresivo fue...dígamos un tanto sospechoso.-

La joven de mirar aguamarina se encontraba estática ante el repentino arrepentimiento mostrado por la joven aristócrata quien anteriormente no parecía dedicarle más que miradas llenas de desdén.

-Pero, ¿Es que acaso no me invitas a pasar a tu habitación?-preguntó la castaña pretendiendo ingenuidad.-Considero que sería más cómodo conversar en intimidad que en medio de un pasillo donde los criados fácilmente pueden enterarse de todo.-

Aún con el desconcierto dibujado en sus facciones, y la incertidumbre agazapando su alma, la menor de las princesas marinas asintió torpemente ante la petición hecha por aquella que se nombraba mejor amiga de su marido. Apenas retrocediendo un paso y dejando el suficiente espacio para que la joven de desafiantes ojos colo záfiro pudiese penetrar en su espacio personal, esta se introdujo rauda dentro de la alcoba, cerrando tras de sí el portal de madera como si temiera que alguién pudiese ver un gran tesoro largamente oculto; luego, con la presteza de aquel que se encuentra en su propio territorio, se dirigió con descarada facilidad hasta el mueble de jardín que reposaba en el balcón perteneciente, de ahí en más, a la nueva Señora del imperio de Fuego. Siguiendola, casi con un letargo hiptónico condicionado por las acciones seguras y demandantes impuestas por la invitada, iba una confusa y desorientada Kasumi, quién aún no asimilaba del todo las acciones tan resueltamente atrevidas de la recién llegada muchacha; preguntandose si todo aquello era un mero producto de su imaginación, o una realidad tan inverosímil que creerla era en si, algo parecido a abarzar la locura. La joven sirena tomó asiento frente a la aristócrata, quién mantenía la vista fija en ella y continuaba esbozando aquella sonrisa condecendiente.

-Como te decía antes querida, debes entender y perdonar mi actitud anterior.-

El gesto en el rostro de la pelirroja dibujaba sombras de interrogante suspicacia que, a pesar de cualquier esfuerzo mental, parecían no poder encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas que Haruka disponía ante ella. Casi como si pudiese leer en sus facciones la pregunta exacta que se formulaba en la mente de la princesa marina, la noble presurosamente retomó la palabra para dar respuesta a la pregunta silente que flotaba en el aire esperando una respuesta.

-Toshi es un hombre atractivo, elegante, todo un caballero y además, un principe de gran prestigio, fortuna y poder, su reputación no es muy buena pues mujeres que pasen por su cama no han hecho falta, aunque, claro, todas ellas han sido una diversión pagada para él...cuando te ví aquí, y debes disculparme por el pensamiento tan impropio, pensé, equivocadamente, que tú eras una de aquellas mujeres.-

Kasumi sintió como un frío helado recorría su espina dorsal casi haciendola sentir paralizada por completo, con una vehemencia tan devastadora como las garras de una bestia clavandose en la agonizante traza de vida que queda de su presa,un vacío descomunal se abrió paso en su mente, y ella desconociendo él porque, de aquel deseo ferviente por una respuesta a aquella pregunta nacida en el fondo de su alma producto del más impulsivo de los instintos.

-¿Mujeres...que...pasen por su cama?-la frase salió con voz quebrada de los labios de la muchacha de ojos verdi-azules que se dirigieron fijandose en la mirada serena y casi frívola de la mujer frente a ella, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre como jamás había experimentado en la vida.

-Creí que lo sabías Kas,...¿No te molesta que te llame Kas, verdad?-

La aludida ignoró el cuestionamiento de su interlocutora y se centró en el asunto que había captado su total atención para ese instante.

-¿Saber qué?, ¿De que mujeres me hablas?-

-¡Oh!, Disculpa, creí que el pasado de Toshi te era completamente conocido, ya que su fama le precede donde sea que vaya.-

Kasumi se remontó al día de su encuentro, cuando no tenía la menor idea de que aquel hombre llegaría a tener un papel tan determinante en su destino, recordó las palabras ofensivas de su padre desdeñando la terrible reputación del joven hechicero, aquella que lo calificaba de libertino y que además, escandalizaba a su corte manteniendola siempre al vilo del colapso. Sí, ella sabía de su reputación, claro que, a ese momento no le había importado demasiado y había relegado el asunto a un plano menor.

-C-creo, que algo había escuchado.-balbuceó la princesa agachando la mirada con un dejo de melancolía cuyo origen le provocaba una sensación de desconcierto inexplicable.

-Perdona Kas, simplemente creí, que al ser su esposa, sabrías de antemano en lo que te estabas metiendo.-exclamó la castaña fingiendo voz pesarosa a la vez que una alegría maliciosa brillaba tenuemente en sus profundos ojos azules.

-La realidad, es que el matrimonio entre Satoshi y yo no es lo que parece.-contestó la sirena en un murmullo que tenía connotaciones mayormente dirigidas hacia si misma.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó la aristócrata externando su curiosidad.

-Oh, no importa...-La ojiverde prefirió tomar las riendas de aquella conversación antes de que esta tomase un rumbo que pudiera salirse de control.- y, dime, ¿Desde cuando conoces a Satoshi?-

-Bueno, Toshi y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, nuestras familias eran amigas y siempre convivimos por largas temporadas, a veces yo en su palacio, a veces él en el mío, desde que nos conocimos hemos sido inseparables, tanto asi, que mis padres y su padre estaban seguros de que terminaríamos casados.-Haruka soltó una leve risa que a Kasumi le supo amarga, llena de falsa alegría, deshonesta, carente de sinceridad, luego, interrumpiendo su gesto anterior, la castaña retomó la palabra.-Y ya ves, no sucedió asi.-puntualizó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte lejano, aquella división entre el mar y el cielo que se perdía en algun lugar del paisaje.

-Tal vez...si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes.-meditó la señora del palacio sintiendo compasión por el gesto de profundo que la joven noble había adoptado, denotando en él un aire de nostálgica tristeza. La vivacidad de los ojos azules, centelló al posarse sobre el verde jade en la mirada de la chica del cabello emulante al fuego.

-¡Oh no querida!, Yo no podría soportar las infidelidades de Toshi sólo por un sostén económico, o un tren de vida lujoso, un hombre como él tendría que pertenecerme por entero, su alma y su cuerpo deberían ser míos, pues no aceptaría compartirlo con ninguna otra.-La ácidez en el cometario hecho por Haruka logró, que algo en el interior de Kasumi bullera con una fuerza tan poderosa, que la respuesta fluyó sin que nisiquiera la voluntad de la menor de las sirenas pudiese evitarlo.

-Bueno, supongo que si alguien no es para ti, lo único que puedes hacer es soñar que algún día te perteneció.-

La mueca, antes sonriente y altiva de la ojiazul se descompuso en una de total aturdimiento ante la sorpresa que aquella actitud tan inesperada por parte de su interlocutora le había provocado. Tan inmediatamente como pudo, recompuso su gesto nuevamente y rebatió con fríaldad.

-Por el contrario querida, creo que es peor tener algo en las manos y saber que a pesar de tenerlo contigo jamás te pertenecerá realmente.-

La princesa marina se mordió el labio inferior ansiosamente, la verdad desconocía el porque de su reacción anterior hacía aquella joven que al parecer, lo único que había pretendido entre ellas era establecer una tregua y ofrendarle su amistad; Además, aquel repentino sentimiento de amargura ante la declaración de la conocida reputación de su marido, la había consternado y sorprendido totalmente puesto que ella no sentía hacia el joven de ojos almendrados más que una cierta simpatía (esto sólo en las esporádicas ocasiones en que no terminaban sus conversaciones con reproches y malentendidos), y algo de curiosidad. Sacudió su cabeza como si deseara despejar sus pensamientos.

-¿Algún escalofrío por el clima, o tienes algún mal presentimiento?-preguntó Haruka divertida a la vez que su mirada suspicaz se posaba sobre la pelirroja. Apenas iba la aludida a responder, cuando, unos leves murmullos se ecucharon por debajo del balcón donde ambas mujeres reposaban; Inmediatamente, la princesa marina y la aristócrata dirigieron su mirada hacia la parte del jardín que les era visible y que sin embargo no lograba develarles quienes eran los dueños de aquellos susurros. Movida, por la curiosidad, la nueva señora del imperio de Fuego se levantó de su asiento y, con un caminar que, a pesar de su torpeza pretendía ser cauteloso, se acercó hasta el barandal de marmól que rodeaba el balcón, usandolo de apoyo e inclinandose un poco sobre él, la joven dobló la cintura para tener una visualización más completa de lo que había bajo aquel anexo de su habitación. Con la ligereza sorprendente de un cervatillo, la castaña se dirigió igualmente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su compañera y se colocó a su lado, en una posición más discreta, pero con el mismo objetivo.

Ahí, debajo de donde ellas se encontraban, había una mujer, cuya edad no rebasaría la veintena de años, de cuerpo proporcionado a la perfección, con el cabello negro como las alas de los cuervos y de un largo que cubría y acentuaba su anatomía, su vestimenta, conformada por una falda ceñida a su cintura y a sus piernas y cuyo largo solamente cubría lo indispensable, una blusa, de material satinado, que poseía unas mangas de tres cuartos olgadas y que dejaban al descubierto un abdomen trabajado y tentador que parecía invitar al pecado, su postura era altiva y grácil pero sin dejar un segundo de destilar seducción, sus movimientos parecían estudiados y con un fondo de segundas intenciones que sin embargo no parecían revelarse del todo a primera vista. Se mantenía seria, con un gesto de expectación, su boca levemente torcida en un gesto como de quién ya empieza a agotarsele la paciencia, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, resaltando en el escote de su mínima prenda superior, sus atributos naturales. Apenas unos segundos pasarón, cuando una silueta, alta y de porte elegante se presentase ante ella, apenas hubo aparecido, las miradas de las jovenes que espiaban desde el balcón pudieron reconocer al nuevo integrante de aquel escenario.

Satoshi se dirigió hacia la mujer, quién con ademanes pausados realizó una reverencia ante el hombre.

-Su alteza.-exclamó al momento que finalizaba su caravana y volvia a su anterior postura, para luego extender una mano hacia él. El príncipe hechicero correspondió el gesto tomando la mano de la mujer con la suya y posteriormente inclinandose para posar un beso en ella.

-Señora.-respondió el hechicero soltando con suavidad la extremidad de la joven e irguiendose ante ella ofreciendole su brazo volvió a tomar la palabra.-Creo que debemos ir a la privacidad de la alcoba, para que este encuentro sea más placentero.-una sonrisa seductora se posó en los labios del azabache, siendo correspondido por una mirada intensa por parte de la "invitada", quién sonriendo, asintió levemente con la cabeza, y, aceptando el brazo que le era ofrecido, lo tomó, para posteriormente introducirse junato a su acompañante, al interior del en su lugar el verde intenso del campo que se adornaba con los bellos brotes de las rosas que pertenecían a aquella porción del inmenso palacio.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó Haruka a la vez que soltaba una carcajada, y se dirigía hacia su asiento nuevamente.-Parece que nuestro querido Príncipe ha vuelto a las andadas...¡Pero... no ha logrado resistir ni un poco más!-la risa continuaba por parte de la castaña, mientras, una confundida y algo alterada Kasumi, se volvia y con evidente torpeza regresaba a su pudo tomar asiento, dirigió una mirada severa hacia la mujer frente a ella. La joven ojiazul sólo rió con más ganas, luego recordandose que debía mantener la compostura, pero sin dejar la sonrisa de lado, correspondió a la mirada de su interlocutora.

-¡No me mires así Kas!,Simplemente al conocer la reputación de mi Toshi debías estar preparada para esta situación.-

La fulgurante mirada de la pelirroja se clavó sobre la mejor amiga de su esposo.

-¡¿Desde cuando MI marido es TU Toshi?!-

La sonrisa en los labios de la noble de cabello castaño se borró de golpe a la vez que sus ojos se abrían aún más ante la impresión que aquella repentina y agresiva frase le había causado, luego frunciendo un poco los labios y permitiendose un leve gesto de molestia reviró la acusación que la menor de las princesas marinas le había hecho.

-Querida, si te molesta tanto que Toshi te sea infiel, pienso que te estás equivocando a quién acalararle los preceptos.-

Kasumi reaccionó en ese momento; Como si hubiese despertado de pronto de algún profundo sueño, se volvió a mirar a la joven aristócrata quién mantenía el gesto serio que había tomado segundos atrá ligero color carmesí se difuminó en las mejillas de la ojiverde, quién ahora sentía la vergüenza total oprimirle el pecho con fuerza, ¿Por que había reaccionado así?, y, ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento tan desagradable al saber que Satoshi podría estar involucrado con otra mujer?; Fuera como fuera Haruka tenía razón, no era ella la culpable de aquello y su actitud sólo había un mero acto se llevó las manos al rostro y las deslizó por entre su cabello prolijo emulante a una cascada de fuego, luego, con una mirada que denotaba arrepentimiento se dirigió ante la joven frente a ella.

-Disculpa Haruka, es sólo que...ni siquiera sé por que me afecta todo esto.-

-Descuida Kas, sólo debes guardar compostura y dignidad.-

Un largo suspiro por parte de la nueva Señora del imperio de Fuego estableció un periodo de silencio entre ambas mujeres quienes parecían haber puntualizado aquella tormentosa conversación.

Unos rápidos toquidos en la puerta de la habitación, lograron que la tensión acumulada en aquel ambiente se disipara como la neblina antes el golpe de la luz del sol al mirada de la menor de las princesas marinas se dirigió hacia la entrada de su alcoba.

-Adelante.-otorgó la pelirroja ante una nueva e insistente oleada de rápidos toquidos se hicieran presentes.

Tímidamente, la puerta se entreabrió, y , como si temiera interrumpir alguna diligencia de extrema importancia, la cabeza de Imite asomó apenas visiblemente por la pequeña abertura, sólo para anunciar:

-Ya está servida la mesa Kas...-fue entonces cuando la doncella advirtió la presencia de la otra mujer,quién miraba con despectivo desprecio hacia donde ella se encontraba, y posteriormente, dirigía su mirada con algo de intrigada sorpresa hacia su haber reparado en su indiscreción, la joven de ojos avellanados, intentó ocultar aquel desliz que pudiese despertar la retorcida curiosidad de la acompañante de su señora.

-Disculpe, Señora, mi atrevimiento, por un minuto, olvidé mi lugar.-expresó apenada la peliverde.

Kasumi miró con consternación a su amiga, sin entender muy bien, el porque de aquella repentina sumisión por parte de la rebelde doncella, su vista se posó en el gesto de Haruka, quién aún miraba con desprecio a la joven del servicio. De pronto una amargura extraña se coló hasta su garganta dejandole un regusto del que no supo identificar con presición su origen.

Apenas hubo entrado al comedor del brazo de Imite, seguida de cerca por la joven amiga de su marido, cuando, inmediatamente, a su encuentro, salió Satoshi, recibiendola de mano de la doncella; le ofreció el brazo para que ella pudiese continuar con su marcha, esta vez, apoyada de él. Kasumi tragó saliva y le miró,como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos se encontrarán, inspiró hondo, como si se dispusiera a saltar de un precipicio, y luego,tal vez, abandonandose a la sensación de aquel que le sugería dejarse llevar por él, se encontró a ella misma, aceptando la muda propuesta hecha por el joven que se mantenía expectante amte las acciones realizadas por recibió, con una sonrisa, y, guiandola en sus pasos, la llevo hasta la silla dispuesta a la derecha, del asiento principal que se encontraba a la cabeza de aquella enorme mesa, que, como ya era costumbre, estaba repleta de los más exquisitos manjares que nadie en la tierra se atrevería siquiera a imaginar. Con la ya habitual caballerosidad característica del principe hechicero, este se adelantó a retirar la silla correspondiente para que la hermosa dama que iba de su brazo, pudiese tomar asiento; posteriormente, y ya que se hubo asegurado que su princesa estuviese cómoda, se dirigió a realizar la misma acción con la mujer que les había estado siguiendo los pasos de cerca, con una mirada que si bien pretendía mostrar indiferencia, parecía más bien frívola y , él mismo procedió a tomar asiento donde le correspondía, se arremolinó en su silla buscando un mejor angulo para su acción posterior, y cuando lo hubo encontrado, se inclinó hacia la mujer que se encontraba a su derecha para hablarle.

-Estaba pensando, en que, realmente no sé si te gustará el regalo que mandé traer para ti.-

La princesa marina se volvió para fijar su mirada llena de sorpresa, sobre aquel que se nombraba su marido.

-¿Regalo?, ¿Para mi?-cuestionó ella intrigada.

-Pues, ¿Para quién va a ser, sino?-respondió el soberano esbozando una sonrisa divertida ante la expresión desconcertada de la muchacha.

-Es que, sinceramente no entiendo el motivo de dicho obsequio.-

-Bueno, dígamos que es un pequeño incentivo ante los avances que has hecho respecto a tu caminar, sólo espero que no te estés forzando demasiado, al intentar ir muy rápido.-

Kasumi enarcó una ceja mostrando excepticismo ante la explicación dada por el azabache quién parecía mirarla con especial atención.

-He intentado equilibrar el avance con mi bienestar...asi que, te agradezco el interés.-contestó finalmente la ojiverde volviendo su mirada sobre su plato y tomando la servilleta puesta a su lado, la desplegó sobre sus piernas dispuesta a comenzar con la degustación de sus sonrisa del príncipe hechicero se amplió, y con una sola señal, uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba apostado en las esquinas del comedor, se dirigió con paso firme fuera de la habitación, para, minutos después, regresar empujando una mesilla de servicio, que a su centro mostraba una figuar indescifrable, debajo de un velo de terciopelo rojo, la mirada de todos en aquella sala se dirigió hacia la silueta de aquel que llevaba el preciado objeto hasta su destino. Finalmente, el muchacho se detuvo a un metro escaso de la mesa central, y tomando con extrema delicadeza aquel objeto aún envuelto en el terciopelo, se dirigió a la mesa, plantandose al lado de su señora, colocó el preciado objeto frente a ella y con la presteza digna de un prestidigitador el velo fue retirado de su lugar, ante una sorprendida Kasumi, quién, observaba todo aquello como si se tratara de algún sueño fantástico e irreal en el cual se encontrara atrapada, fijo su vista en aquel objeto develado y vió ahí, aquella hermosa campana de cristal, en cuyo interior se encontraba, una exquisita orquídea, cuyos pétalos abrían en en una figura de bella geometría natural, de un color violeta deslumbrante, rodeada por las hojas verdes que adornaban su majestuosidad. La menor de las princesas marinas, sintió quedarse sin aliento ante la belleza expuesta ante sus ojos, era, con mucho, la flor más bella que jamás antes hubiese visto, en la tierra o en el mar, y ahora, se encontraba ahí, frente a ella, ofrendada completamente a su merced, a sus deseos, era para ella y lo que sucediese con sus existencia dependía sólo de su voluntad. Nuca, nadie le había hecho un regalo semejante, y jamás se había sentido tan halagada al recibir algún obsequio, por eso no pudo evitar sentir como se sumía en aquel trance en el que la realidad parecía perderse en una densa niebla de fantasía.

Un minuto después pareció recobrarse de aquel extraño letargo en el cual se había perdido a causa del obsequio que el hechicero le había hecho; Pareció recuperar la cordura de golpe, y los pensamientos acudieron a su mente con total claridad,y, lo que en un principio le había parecido un significativo y espontaneo detalle por parte de su esposo, ahora, le parecía el malicioso plan de una muda y cínica disculpa por aquel comportamiento tan deplorable que él había tenido a bien un momento atrás, practicamente en sus nraices llevando a aquella mujer de dudosa moral hasta el palacio para llevar a cabo, sabrá Dios, que clase de actos indecentes, casi como, si con aquello se burlara del lazo que él mismo se había empeñado en forjar. Se sintió humillada,y no tuvo reparo en demostrarlo cuando con el ceño fruncido dirigió su mirada llena de furia hacia él, empujó la silla hacia atrás y, haciendo amago de la fuerza que aún le quedaba en las extremidades inferiores, se levantó de su asiento con el gesto de aquella dama a la que se le ha ofendido profundamente, y, sin pedir ningún tipo de consentimiento, ni siquiera lanzando la más absoluta advertencia, cruzó la cara del hombre que se encontraba a la cabeza de la enorme mesa donde degustaban los alimentos; el bofetón había logrado voltear por completo el rostro del hechicero. Después de recuperarse de la conmoción causada por la repentina acción de su esposa,indignado, el azabache dirigió su mirada hacia la responsable de aquel atentado contra su persona.

-¿Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa?-preguntó el príncipe con la molestia expresada en el tono de su voz.

-Me pasa, que eres un maldito cretino.-expresó la pelirroja imitando su tono y alzandolo un par de decíbeles más.

-¿Un cretino?, ¿Yo?, Ni siquiera sé que es lo que te tiene tan molesta, si es por el regalo que no ha sido de tu agrado, bien puedes tirarlo, es tuyo después de todo.-

-Pues si, me fastidia tu regalo con segundas intenciones, ¿Crees acaso que con algo tan vanal como esto puedes comprar mi dignidad y burlarte de mi como se te antoje?, Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres a las que tú estás tan acostumbrado.-

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-Cada palabra dicha por la ojiverde le parecía incomprensible y lejana al muchacho de ojos color chocolate, quién no lograba vislumbrar de que iba toda aquella perorata por parte de la princesa marina. Haruka observaba la escena mordiendose discretamente los labios para no soltar una carcajada; Aquella situación le parecía en extremo conveniente, tanto, que no podía creer cuan soluble era aquella farsa entre el hechicero y la sirena, a la que ellos se empeñaban en llamar matrimonio.

-¡No puedo concebir tu cinismo!, es que, ¡Eres simplemente increíble!, todavía te atreves a preguntarme por que te recrimino, sólo te dire una cosa, no puedes lavar tus culpas con cosas tan burdas como esto, afuera del palacio puedes hacer tu vida como quieras hacerla, pero aquí, dentro de estas cuatro paredes, estoy yo que, te recuerdo soy tu esposa y te guste o no, me tienes que guardar respeto.-Apenas la sirena hubo expresado aquello, un rayo de lúcida comprensión cruzó por la mente del atolondrado hechicero, quién al fin pudo comprender aq ue se refería la chica con todo aquello. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido, nuevamente por la voz de la menor de las princesas marinas, esta vez, no dirigiendose a él sino a su doncella.

-Imite, por favor, llevame a mi habitación.-

Al llamado, la doncella acudió velozmente, y , ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie, nuevamente gungió como guía en los vacilantes pasos de la señora del palacio. Su ausencia en el salón principal fue seguida por el silencio que inundo el carraspeó dispuesta a somper con la tensión del momento.

-¿Sabes la impresión que tengo de todo esto, Toshi?- habló la castaña dirigiendo su mirada suspicaz hacia su, aún desconcertado mejor amigo, quién apenas ante este llamado pudo enfocar su atención hacia ella.

-No haruka, no tengo idea de que impresión guardas de todo esto.-Sabía que la jóven de ojos záfiro no tenía responsabilidad en el episodio sucedido antes, sin embargo, no se sentía con el humor a tono como para lidiar con los sarcasmos de la aristócrata.

La castaña, pudo notar en el tono de voz expresado por su amigo, que este no se encontraba a punto ni en disposición de escuchar minguna opinión, sin embargo, aquello, en ese instante, le importó poco y nada; Por tanto así se expresó; había estado conteniendose durante toda la comida y esta vez no dejaría que fuera el silencio el vencedor.

-Me da la impresión, de que en realidad, ni siquiera tienes deseos de vengarte, e incluso me atrevería a decir que por el contrario, tu objetivo fuera más encaminado a forjar un matrimonio real con esa sirena.-

Aún con la fuerza de las declaraciones hechas por su interlocutora, el azabache ni siquiera pareció inmutarse, y simplemente se limito a contestar.

-La idea es que no se dé cuenta de lo que estoy planeando Haruka, tal vez eso te dé una idea del porque me porto de esa manera, leugo haciendo su plato a un lado, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió nuevamente haia aquella que era su mejor amiga.

-Sinceramente, ya no tengo apetito, sin embargo, no hace falta decir que estas en tu casa Haruka y que puedes degustar de todo lo que te apetezca, mis sirvientes están a tu completa disposición.-puntualizando así, el señor del reino de fuego abandonó aquel salón dejando a una desoncertada y molesta Haruka.

Tan fúrica como sus reflejos motores le permitían, la princesa marina irrumpió en su habitación del brazo de imite, para luego, zafarse de ella y dejarse caer con indignación sobre una de las sillas dispuestas akrededor de la pequeña mesa de té que amueblaba una de las alas de us habitación.

Imite observaba todo aquel ritual mordiendose la lengua para evitar reirse a carcajada abierta de aquella situación que le parecía en extremo divertida. Recuperando la compostura, la doncella se dirigió a su señora mirandola con un deje de picardía.

-Bueno, ¿Y se puede saber porque estás tan molesta?-preguntó la peliverde intentando no sucumbir ante la tentación de la risa que aquella absurda actitud por parte de su ama le causaba.

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Me preguntas por qué?!, ¡ Tu amo es un patán, sinvergüenza, descarado, un rufián de la más vil calaña!, ¡Por eso estoy molesta!- contestó la joven de ojos color aguamarina como si buscase contener la ira que guardaba para con el mencionado, lográndolo con nulo éxito.

-Pues, Tú misma dijiste, si no mal recuerdo, que el matrimonio entre tú y el señor era un mero acuerdo casual, y que poco y nada te importaba lo que él hiciera de su vida.- reviró la ojimarrón con voz divertida, mientras observaba como la faz de su amiga se descomponía en un rictus de total sorpresa e indignación ante el comentario hecho por ella; De igual manera, pudo notar como el rubor, había acudido raudo a sus mejillas, ante una aseveración que era absolutamente verdadera.

-¿Y tú, de que lado estás?, se supone que eres mi amiga y te pones a defender su actitud deplorable, lo que me faltaba.-luego, haciendo un puchero como si fuera una pequeña niña enfurruñada, Kasumi llevó sus brazos al pecho, y desvió el rostro hacia otro lado, deviando la vista de la de su amiga. Imite no pudo reprimirse más y comenzó a reír ante aquel gesto hecho por la pelirroja.

-De verdad que, estás ardiendo en celos Kas.-exclamó entre risas la doncella esta vez recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la menor de las princesas marinas.

-Yo no podría arder en ningún tipo de sentimiento por el cretino ese que se hace llamar mi marido.-

-Bueno, Pues, con esa actitud no es que lo demuestres precisamente.-habló la doncella a la vez que se dirigía al armario y sacaba de él un exquisito vestido azul turquesa, hecho de la seda más fina y bordado a sus costados con un precioso hilo dorado que buscaba formar detalles delicados que pudiesen acentuar la figuara de quien fuese su usuaria.

Kasumi miró con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos de su doncella, sin entender el porque de aquellas acciones, Imite se limitó a continuar con su rutina, y después de dar una revisión rapida al vestido, lo colocó suavemente sobre la cama, y se dispuso a buscar en el mueble tocador de su señora, los accesorios que irían más ocordes con aquella indumentaria.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pretendes?- preguntó la nueva señora de palacio ante el silencio que había impuesto la chica de mirar marrón, mientras parecía inmersa en aquellos ademanes que parecían dignos de una misión que solamente ella era capaz de cumplir. Apenas hubo tomado un sencillo collar con un dije sobre el que se encontraba engarzada una discreta joya verde esmeralda, juntoa unos pequeños pendientes que emulaban la piedra dque adornaba aquel collar. Se volvió hacia su amiga, y con una mirada que destilaba complicidad, reveló aquel plan que había formulado apenas hubieron entrado al cuarto.

-Hoy, vas a estar deslumbrante.-anunció la peliverde dejando que una sonrisa se curvara en sus labios.-El amo quedará tan impactado contigo, que no te quitará los ojos de encima en toda la noche... y con suerte, tampoco las manos.-

La sirena se llevó las manos a la boca como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste Imite?- cuestionó la ojiverde mirando con incredula reprobación a su amiga, esta colocó las joyas sobre el atuendo y se volció hacia quién la había llamado, amplaindo, aún más sus sonrisa.

-Nada que tú no hayas escuchado...y que, inconcientemente no desees.-

-¿Cómo te ateves a ...?-

-Ya me lo agradecerás después, aunque ahora no lo creas.-

El rubor en las mejiollas de Kasumi, era de un rojo tan intenso que por un momento a Imite le pareció que las rosas en el jardín de su amo, envidiarían absolutamente ese tono en sus pétalos.

-¿Acaso piensas que acudiré a la cena con Satoshi esta noche, aún después de la humillación a la que acabo de ser sometida en la tarde?- protestó la sirena aín con el rostro encendido por los comentarios hechos con anterioridad por su doncella.

-¿Por qué no?, Después de todo, ni siquiera permitiste que el pobrecillo te diera una explicación.-defendió Imite aún con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Kasumi frunció el seño aún con más indignación que antes si cabia y contestó, haciendo más evidente su estado de animo.

-Lo que se ve no se juzga Imite, no hay explicación posible para lo que es obvio.-

La sonrisa de la muchacha de ojos marrón se amplió ante los evidentes celos que la pelirroja tan esemeradamente insistía en disimular.

-Tú deberías saber que la vista es el más engañoso de los sentidos Kas, no existe pintura sin fondo.-explicó la peliverde observando como la sirena enctrecerraba los ojos deseando tal vez asimilae aquello; luego, lanzando un suspiro y volviendo su mirada a la suavidad característica que poseía, asintió levemente dando razón a lo anteriormente dicho por su amiga.

-Supongo que es evredad, no perderé nada si me presento a acompañarlo a cenar esta noche.-

Imité rió complacida.

-Asi se habla amiga.-

Hoshi se acercó cautelosamente hasta la mesa donde Haruka observaba impávida como los sirvientes iban y venían recogiendo los platos servidos duarnte la comida y ajustando los últimos detalles para la cena de esa noche. El mayordomo logró llegar hasta donde la castaña se encontraba.

Carraspeó un poco, y luego, con el tono solemne característico en él, se dirigió a la jóven, quién aún parecía absorta en alguna especie de trance profundo que la alejaba del mundo enagenandola en sí misma.

-Señorita Haruka, ¿Puedo retirar su plato?-

Aquella llamada pareció romper la burbuja de pensamientos que mantenías prisionera a la chica de ojos záfiro, quién. distraidamente se volvió para ver uién le llamaba.

-¡Oh! Hoshi, perdona; claro, claro, llévate mi plato, hoy simplemente no he tenido apetito para disfrutar la comida.-

-¿Algún pensamiento la agobia, señorita?-, Clro, si perdona mi intromisión insolente y sólo si desea dar respuesta a mi pregunta.-

-Es sólo que...esa mujer que ahora se hace llamar la señora de este lugar, me enerva enormemente.-

-¿Debido a qué, señorita Haruka?, a mi la señora me parece una noble y bondadosa criatura, eso por supuesto sin contar con su belleza, que, muy por encima de parecerme opulenta, me parece bastante modesta y por tanto llena de naturalidad.-

Haruka abrió los ojos exageradamente ante las palabras del mayordomo del palacio.¡Era increíble que incluso él se pusiera del lado de aquella sirena!, verdaderamente parecía que la menor de las princesas marinas había lanzado un hechizo por encima de todos los habitantes del castillo dejándolos completamente dispuestos a sus pies.

Se recompuso buscando volver a la formalidad anterior y volvió a dirigirse al hombre mayor, tomando la palabra.

-Bueno Hoshi, ya sabes que una cara bonita no revela el verdadero corazón de las personas...la señora parece sin duda la más dócil de las criaturas y sin embargo ya ves lo que ha pasado entre ella y el príncipe durante la comida.-

Hoshi frunció levemente el seño ante la ufana expresión hecha por la aristócrata; Conocía a Haruka desde que ella era apenas una criatura en los brazos de su madre; había sido testigo del creciente interés que la jóven había manifestado hacia Satoshi a través de los años y sabía de antemano cuan posesiva podía ser la duquesa tratandose de su amo; jamás la había visto como una candidata idónea para él, y , si la idea le había cruzado pro la cabeza alguna vez, en esta ocasión, estaba seguro, jamás volvería siquiera a considerarlo.

-El amop y la señora son jóvenes y de caracteres apasionados, no saben enfrentar sus sentimientos adecuadamente y por ello son más propensos a este tipo de arranques que sin duda alguna irán menguando conforme avance el tiempo y su relación se fortalezca.-

Haruka rió, a la vez que un además de su mano expresaba el desdén sentido hacia aquella cuestión.

-Si es que en algo se puede fortalecer ese pobre intento de lo que tú llamas relación...creo, que ni con ayuda divina se peuda encontrar un remedio a esa burda imitación de matrimonio.-

A Hoshi le perturbó aquel comentario, nunca antes le había parecido más desagradable aquella mujer; Conservando la prudencia, reviró el comentario de manera tan cautelosa como le fue posible.

-¿Sabe algo señorita Haruka?, tiene usted razón, una serpiente puede poseer los más bellos colores y no por eso dejar de ser la más venenosa.-luego, haciendo una reverencia, que más parecía una silenciosa ironización, el mayordomo abandonó la habitación dejando atrás a una sorprendida e indiganda ojiazul, quién, supo con certeza que aquel comentario tan veladamente hecho por el encargado del palacio era dirigido completamente a ella.

Imite y Hoshi se encontraron a pie de la escalera; ella iba descendiendo cuando él se disponía a subir.

-Imite.- llamó el hombre, a lo que la joven se acercó hasta él y después de ahcer una modesta reverencia le cuestionó aquella subita llamada en un lugar como aquel.

-Díagame que se le ofrece, Señor.-

-Tienes que cuidar a la señora.-

-¿A Kas?, ¿Por qué?, ¿De qué?, ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó atropelladamente la doncella mientras Hoshi le indicaba que bajara el tono de voz.

-La señorita Haruka no tiene buenas intenciones con ella.-respondió él apenas en un murmullo.

-¡Lo sabía!, si ya decía yo que no podía estar equivocada, esa mujer es toda una arpía y...-

-Imite, baja la voz.-ordeno el mayordomo, a lo que la joven obedeció inemdiatamente, luego, el hombre mayor volvió a tomar la palabra.-Sólo te he dicho eso para que te mantengas pendiente de la señora Kasumi, me temo que pueda creer verdaderas la ps palabras de amistad de la señorita Haruka.-

-No se preocupe, cuidaré de Kas.- exclamó Imite sonriendo a lo que Hoshi simplemente asintió para que posteriormete cada cual siguiera con su camino sin mayores distracciones.

La noche cayó sobre las tierras del imperio de Fuego tan sorpresivamente como una emboscada, silenciosa y veloz se coló por los rincones del palacio que, uno a uno se iluminaban ante la presencia de la obscuridad que todo lo inundaba.

Kasumi luchaba con toda la voluntad que tenía contra el ajuar que Imite se había esmerado en preparar para ella durante toda la tarde, y que ahora insitía en que le calzara de manera perfecta, ajustando detalles de aquí y de alla, como cualquier artista haría con su obra maestra.

-¡De verdad que, ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda presentarme con este atuendo al comedor?!- protestó la pelirroja rumiando fúrica su enojo hacia su amiga, quién em ese instante se encontraba terminando de colocarle los pendientes a la muchaha de bellos ojos color verde agua.

La doncella desdeño el comentario y se alejó un poco de la princesa marina para obtener una mejor visión, de lo que ella consideraba su más grande logro.

-¡Oh Kas1, ¡Te ves bellísima!, ¡Seguro que esta vez el amo te va a arrancar la ropa!, es una verdadera lástima porque ese vestido en verdad es bellísimo, pero, puezs valdrá la pena el sacrificio.-

El intenso rubor que que cubrió las mejillas de la sirena sólo pudo compararse a las brasas ardientes de una hoguera; Imite no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el gesto hecho por su amiga mientras esta le recriminaba aquel comentario tan atrevido hecho por la peliverde:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, ¡Eres una descarada insolente Imite!, ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de burlarte de mi bochorno?!-

-Por supuesto que no me burlo de tu bochorno, sino, más bien de tu falsa indiganción.-

Kasumi abrió los ojos exageradamente mientras expresaba expresaba en su rostro una mueca de completa sopresa, indignada.

-¡¿Falsa...indignación?!,¡No estoy dispuesta a soportar semejante grosería de tu parte!-

-Ya basta Kasumi.-regaño la chica de mirar marrón ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por la ojiverde.-El amo espera y la cena ya tiene un rato que esta servida.-

Y sin poder protestar más la princesa marina fue llevada-casi a rastras-por su doncella, hasta el comedor del majestuoso palacio del imperio de fuego.

En el instante en que Satoshi hubo entrado al comedor, listo para degustar, lo que creyó sería una solitaria cena, se encontró con la visión de su mejor amiga sentada a la izquierda de la caebza en la mesa, en una animada conversación con la mujer que él había elegido para ser su esposa aquella noche, a la orilla del mar, y, que ahora ante su vista, lucía una belleza tan deslumbrante, que por un momento le pareció que los ángeles habían descendido a la tierra. Apretó el paso hasta alcanzar el lugar dispuesto para él y con gesto galante besó, primeramente la mano de su mejor amiga en un ademán más bien formal y cortés, para posteriormente, extender su mano hacia su esposa, rogando por que esta aceptara de buena voluntad, aquel hábito protocolario; La joven sirena no pareció tener reparos en ello y ofreció su mano para que el príncipe pudiese sostenerla en la suya y procediera a colocar, de la manera más cuidadosa y dulce un beso sobre su dorso; dejando después deslizar la mano de la joven entre la suya pareciendo depositar en ella una caricia discreta al soltarla a su libertad, descolocando sorpresivamente a la princesa.

-Buenas noches bellas damas.-saludó el azabache tomando su lugar.-Un placer compartir esta velada con ustedes.-

-El placer es nuestro.- se a presuró a contestar la castaña dirigiendole una amplia sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Finalmente, el muchacho tomó asiento en su lugar correspondiente mientras dirigía su mirada embelesado hacia la bella pelirroja que se encontraba sentada a su derecha.

-Se ve usted especialmente hermosa esta noche Mi Lady.- exclamó el azabache sonriendo seductoramente a la menor de las princesas marinas, quién se limitó a corresponder su gesto timidamente, ante una incómoda y, nada contenta, Haruka.

La suave música de los violines acompañados por el violonchelo y el piano comenzó a inundar el salón para deleite de los comensales quienes ya comenzaban a degustar los alimentos dispuestos frente a ellos a lo largo de la mesa.

De prontó, Haruka interrumpió sus alimentos abruptamente, a la vez que se erguía sobre su silla, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y la vista fulgurante dirigida hacía el principe hechicero. El gesto antes realizado por la ojizáfiro logró que sus dos acompañantes también se recompusieran en sus asientos dejando los cubiertos de lado y pausando la degustación de sus alimentos, dirigiendo entonces su atención hacia la joven.

-Toshi, ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos niños y durante la cena bailabamos las hermosas piezas que la orquesta de tu padre solía tocar?-

El hombre de ojos color marrón miró a su amiga, y con un leve asentimiento, confirmó lo dicho por la aristócrata.

La ojiverde dirigió su mirada hacia su plato, con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor y algo de pesar en su mirada. Satoshi dirigió discretamente su mirada a la silueta a su lado derecho; por alguna razón que no pudo comprender en ese instante, aquel gesto en Kasumi lo hacía sentir tremendamente incómodo y un poco melancólico. Se inclinó hacia ella en un gesto que buscaba mostrarse complice, y casi como si se tratase de un secreto que sólo perteneciese a los dos, a pesar de que fuera perfectamente audible para Haruka, susurró cerca de la princesa marina:

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-

De golpe, la joven pelirroja levantó el rostro encontrando sus ojos color jade con el cálido mirar color avellana del azabache; sus mejillas ardieron, esta vez por la calidez repentina que aquel gesto le había provocado.

Haruka se irguió sobre su asiento, tensandose por completo en un gesto que buscaba mantener cordura sobre la mirada se movia entre los dos comensales frente a ella, que en ese momento parecían inmersos en ellos mismos olvidando su presencia por completo.

Kasumi parpadeo sorprendida un par de veces, como si aquello fuera a desaparecer ante el menor indicio de ser un sueño. Luego, timidamente decidió expresarse.

-Mis... pies aún son demasiado torpes.-

Satoshi esbozó una sonrisa clara y tranquilizadora que buscaba reconfortar a la ojiverde.

-No te preocupes te sostendré firmemente, puedes bailar apoyandote sobre mis pies.- Acto seguido, el hechicero se levantó se su asiento y con galantería ofreció su brazo hacia el lugar donde la joven sirena miraba con sorpresa, mientras sentía como el ardor en su cara comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente con respecto al momento anterior, sin saber muy bien que hacer, la princesa marina extendió también su mano hacia la extremidad suspendida frente a ella y tomándola con cautela, apoyó su peso en ella, a la vez que el señor del imperio de fuego deslizaba la mano contralateral con delicadeza por la cintura de la nueva señora del imperio de Fuego, de manera que el apoyo fuera mayor para que ella se sintiese segura al ponerse de pie; Tambaleandose levemente la joven apenas dió un paso hacia el hombre de ojos color marrón, para finalmente dejarse llevar totalmente entre sus brazos miesntras el muchacho la llevaba con delicadeza hasta el centro de la pista; Luego ya que ambas siluetas, hubiesen llegado hacia el punto medio del salón de palacio, el azabache elevó levemente a la pelirroja hasta colocarla a su altura y posteriormente colocarla sobre la parte superior de sus botas, asustada de perder el equilibrió ante el gesto del príncipe hechicero, atinó a prenderse de la solapa de la chaqueta sin mangas del hombre frente a ella.

-Tranquíla, no te dejaré caer.-la voz profunda y serena del hechicero llego hasta sus oídos como una melodía hipnotizante, y, por un segundo se sintió lejos de ahí, en un lugar muy parecido al cielo, lejos de la angustiosa realidad, lejos de la tierra y su gravedad; levanto su mirada aguamarina hasta encontrarla con la mirada colo chocolate frente a ella, los ojos de Satoshi irradiaban calidez y bondad, y por un momento Kasumi estuvo a punto de caer bajo el embrujo de su persona permitiendose dejarse arrastrar por la arrasadora presencia del Señor del Imperio de Fuego, la tímidez hizo presa de la pelirroja quién sintió como el ardor inundaba sus mejillas a la vez que respondía a las atenciones de su acompañante murmurando un suave "gracias" por debajo de su aliento mientras continuaba siendo llevada por los sutiles movimientos de aquel que la había tomado como esposa tiempo atrás.

Por otro lado, la situación del príncipe hechicero no distaba mucho de la realidad que envolvía a la joven entre sus brazos, ahí, tan pegado a ella podía sentir la fragilidad de su cuerpo delineado en sus brazos, la fragancia hipnotizante de aquel suave perfume que desprendía de su cabello, asi como el secreto de su absoluta belleza; Admiró su rostro un instante, aquellas facciones tan armoniosas y perfectamente delíneadas enmarcadas por un cabello caído en caireles de fuego que enmarcaban su perfecto rostro y resaltaban su hermosa piel de porcelana, se atrevió a explorar en sus ojos, tan profundos y serenos como el mar, pero al igual que este llenos de secretos indescifrables, un óceano tan tormentoso que podía ahogarlo y al cual él no opondría ninguna resistencia, dejando que lo envolviera para nunca salir de ahí.Era sin duda alguna una criatura increíblemente seductora en cada gesto y ademán que poseía y realizaba, tan naturalmente como le era el respirar, y el hecho de que ella lo ignorara, no la hacía sino más irresistible aún; ¡¿Es que tenía que ser tan malditamente perfecta?! Apenas un minuto junto a ella y ya la deseaba con toda la fuerza de su ser, y en ese momento le pareció sentir que su corazón latía completo desntro de su ser, como si nunca le hubiese sido arrancado, casi, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. La estrecho mas fuertemente contra sí, rogando al cielo por que ella no rechazara aquel gesto repentino o en su defecto que este mismo, no le causara temor. La joven pelirroja recibió con sorpresa el ademán realizado por el que se denominaba su esposo, sin embargo aquella sensación no le fue desagradable en lo más mínimo, aún tímidamente pero permitiendose un dejo de atrevimiento, se permitió rodear el cuello del joven acomodando su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello mientras sus cuerpos continuaban moviendose lentamente uno junto al otro, acompasados y rítmicos ante la melodía de los violines que se mantenían tocando en aquel salón.

-¡Oh Toshi, eres tan cruel!.-exclamó la voz de Haruka irrumpiendo de pronto en medio de la serenidad instalada en aquella ala del palacio en ese momento, volvió entonces a tomar la palabra.-¡Sacar a tu esposa a bailar sabiendo del estado lamentable de sus débiles piernas para provocarle la más terrible de las humillaciones!,¡Eres terrible!-Casi inmediatamente después de la aseveración hecha por la aristócrata, la mirada gélida y severa del joven príncipe se dirigió rápida y directa hacia la que era su mejor amiga, al momento que sentía como el cuerpo de la joven que sostenía entre sus brazos se tensaba de pronto sus manos se deslizaban desde su cuello hasta su pecho en un gesto que parecía ser una automática defensa ante la posibilidad de que la afirmación hecha por la tercera comensal fuese verdad; La respuesta del Señor del palacio no se hizo esperar:

-Por supuesto que mi pretención no es causar ninguna incomodidad en mi Lady con este baile, sino por el contrario, mostrarle cuales son las infinitas posibilidades de su potencial una vez que sus piernas tengan la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse sin necesidad de ninguna ayuda.-

La respuesta dada por el Señor del imperio de Fuego logró que ambas mujeres presentes en aquel salón se quedaran sin palabras. Una caldez inusualmente agradable se extendió en el interior de Kasumi, mientras que sentía como sus mejillas eran inundadas por un rubor ardoroso de aquel momento que provocaba en ella sensaciones que a cada segundo parecían arremolinarse en su interior.

La castaña observaba la escena con furia contenida sintiendo como por su garganta se colaba un sabor amargo y quemante que terminaría por envenenarla de rabia, decidió entonces contraatacar en ese momento con una estrategia más contundente:

-Hoy estás de un excelente humor Toshi, ¿Será que nuestra visitante diurna hizo un excelente trabajo dentro de tus aposentos?-

La princesa marina sintió como si un rayo le partiera a la mitad desde adentro, miró fijamente hacia el rostro del hombre que la llevaba con insulsa facilidad al ritmo de la melodía, sus ojos se encontraron entonces, una extraña seguridad se reflejaba en los ojos color marrón del hechicero, sin embargo la ojiverde no divisó en ellos, el más mínimo destello de arrepentimiento,en su mirada profunda y oscura, la calidez y la bondad se habían esfumado y sólo quedaba aquella profundidad inescrutable e inexplorada que parecía poder abducirla a su interior apenas ella se permitiera el mas mínimo descuido. Le enfureció, le enfureció aquel discreto cinismo que le pareció encontrar en sus ojos y en su gesto, ahí, escondido en sus facciones como una burla secreta que ella no podía entender del todo, sólo era otro trofeo para él, al igual que seguramente había sido la visitante que había llegado al castillo aquella tarde así como el sinnúmero de mujeres que Haruka afrimaba habían pasado ininterrumpidamente por la alcoba del hombre con el que hacía ya algún tiempo había unido su vida.

No pudo resistirlo mucho más y, dando un empujón al muchacho frente a ella, se separó lo suficiente de él para, consecuentemente depositar una bofetada en la mejilla del sorprendido príncipe del Imperio de Fuego, quién, recuperandose rápidamente de la repentina sorpresa que aquel inesperado ataque le había ocasionado y aún con el ardor presente en la mejilla se volvió para ver fijamente a la joven que se tambaleaba levemente frente a él.

-¡Por un minuto casi logras que...!, ¡No soy tu burla!, ¡Puedes irte con todas aquella mujeres con las que tanto disfrutas al infierno!-puntualizó la pelirroja a la vez que llamaba a su leal dama de compañía, quién acudió rápidamente al lado de su señora mientras observaba la escena, dirigiendo su mirada con curiosidad a los protagonistas de aquel extraño momento ocurrido minutos antes, intentando con ello descifrar que era lo que había sucedido exactamente.

-Señora.-llamó la joven esperando la siguiente indicación por parte de su amiga.

-Llevame a mi habitación, no soporto estar un minuto más aqui, tanto veneno en esta salón me intoxica.-exclamó la nueva señora del imperio de Fuego dirigiendo su mirada llena de reproche y decepción hacia un consternado y confundido Satoshi quién no paraecía asimilar por completo lo que había sucedido. Sin esperar nada más,y , asistida por su dama de compañía, Kasumi se retiro de aquel lugar dejando tras de si las siluetas de una escena que ahora, sin ella parecía perder el sentido, al menos así a los ojos del azabache.

-No tenías por que comportarte asi Haruka.-expresó con severidad el principe hechicero mientras volvía su mirada ensombrecida hacia la joven aristócrata de ojos color záfiro quien lo miraba fijamente con una expresión que oscilaba entre el desconcierto y la sorpresa, la realidad era que no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de él, su mirada, penetrante se abría paso en el interior de ella como el fuego quemante que arrasa con todo a su paso, dejando tras de sí una estela de destrucción irrecuperable. Haruka tragó saliva con dificultad; el porte erguido y solemne del príncipe del imperio de fuego le parecío, en ese instante, más imponente que nunca, y la seriedad en su rostro le recordó por un instante a aquel que fuera el antigüo señor de aquel poderoso imperio.

-No creí que tuviera importancia Toshi, después de todo, sólo dije la verdad.-exclamó la castaña tan naturalmente como el temor al fallo y la vergüenza le permitieron, sin dejar de lado aquel orgullo del cual ella se jactaba ser una digna poseedora. Los rasgos del principe hechicero se tornaron mas sombríos aún, y sus ojos achocolatados parecieron volverse aún más profundos, deprendidos incluso de toda la bondad que los caracterizaba habitualmente.

-Deja de meterte en las cosas que no te incumben.-sentenció con fatalidad el azabache; su voz resonó con fuerza en el salón principal del palacio logrando que la joven aristocrata soltara un respingo ante el sobresalto que la contundencia de aquella oración había causado en ella. Haruka sintió como la rabia y la indignación bulleron en su interior ante la expresión realizada por su mejor amigo; soltó las palabras casi sin que su propia voluntad pudiera contenerlas:

-¡Te arrancará la mitad del corazón que aún te queda, como lo hizo aquella y entonces todo será irreversible!-gritó la ojiazul a la vez que el señor del castillo avanzaba unaos pasos hacia donde ella se encontraba, el hombre bufó con molestia, y sin miramientos contestó ante la osadía de la joven para mencionar aquel hecho desafortunado, del que todos tenían prohibido hablar en las inmediaciones de su imperio.

-¡La idea era arrancarselo a ella, pero con tus caprichos de niñata tonta creo que ese propósito jamás se verá cumplido!-

El gritó pareció atronar como un trueno por todos los recobecos de la amplia habitación, y entonces Haruka pudo sentir la turbación y el temor recorrer su cuerpo por entero, ya había visto esa mirada anteriormente en Satoshi, esa mirada llena de furia reprimida, de un odio tan profundo que era tan estremecedor como las tinieblas obscuras e impenetrables; Si, esa mirada ya la había visto, años atrás, una vez cuando el heredero del imperio de Fuego desafío a su padre, luego de la dolorosa pérdida de su madre, una mirada que nunca más había pensado volver a ver...hasta ahora; intentó sostener la mirada de aquel que conocía desde la infancia, le fue imposible, aquellos ojos marrón eran tan temibles, tan desconocidos ahora, que no pudo más que desviar la mirada, sintiendo que si continuaba adentrandose en el mirar de aquel hechicero sería tragada por el remolino de destructivos sentimientos que ahí se reflejaban.

Con un último suspiro profundo, el señor de palacio, suavizó su gesto, pero sin intenciones de dirigir ni una palabras más a la joven quien se mantenía con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo, se retiró de la enorme sala dejando en su lugar un contundente silencio.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez para luego retomar camino por el pasillo con pasos rápidos y contundentes mientras se deshacía de la capa jalando de los cordeles que la sostenían de su hombro con violencia a la vez que la atrapaba al vuelo con fastidió y la colocaba sobre su brazo mientras se dirigía bufando con molestia hacía su habitación.

-Quisiera tomar un baño Imite, el día de hoy ha sido poco menos que... intolerable.-exclamó la princesa del mar a la vez que miraba distraidamente hacia el enorme ventanal abierto que daba hacia el balcón de su alcoba, deseando que aquel día de pesadilla llegase a su fin a la menor brevedad posible. La doncella miró con intriga a su señora mientras intentaba descifrar lo ocurrido en el salón del palacio.

-Pareciera que sí ha sido un día terrible.-susurró la peliverde aún sin quitar la vista de su visiblemente atormentada amiga.-Les diré a las doncellas que preparen todo e iré a calentar el agua.-luego con un tono complice y pícaro añadió.-Claro que debes prometerme que después de tu ducha real me contarás que sucedió allá abajo.-

La mirada verde aguamarina se posó incredula sobre la joven frente a ella.-¡Dios Imite, que puede ser tan interesante!-

-Oh querida, por supuesto que este drama que se ha formado entre el Amo y tú desde la llegada de esa arpía maldita.-

Kasumi suspiró con resignación mientras volvía su mirada hacia el punto donde anteriormente la tenía, a la vez que contestaba con desinterés.-Claro, cuando terminé con mi baño te contaré mi terrible pesadilla, que inició cuando miré por primera vez a tu Señor.-

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción la joven ojimiel se retiró del lugar disponiendose a cumplir con su deber.

Habían transcurrido unos minutos posteriores a la llegada de Satoshi a su habitación, ahí, tirado sobre su enorme cama, el hechicero parecía no lograr apacigüar la ira que bullía aún en su interior; y se maldecía, se maldecía por confiar en Haruka y depositar sus secretos en ella cuando evidentemente ella parecía ignorar cuan importante era aquella venganza para él, y era esa, otra de las cosas que le conflictuaba a niveles aún mayores, por que sí, por que la bella sirena que había tomado por esposa era la futura víctima de un plan de vendetta tan malevolo y egoísta, y sin embargo, se sentía tan atraído hacia ella, tan irresistiblemente atrapados por todo su ser, por su belleza, por su pureza, por el simple hecho de ella misma. Revolvió su cabello negro con violencia mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama intentando con ello reorganizar las ideas que se arrebolaban en su mente.

-¡Maldición!-Farfulló el soberano mientras lanzaba un golpe hacia el mullido colchón sobre el que se encontraba, y luego, levantandosé de su lugar y postergando la frustración para otro lugar y momento, se dirigió hasta su ropero, de donde tomó una toalla para posteriormente dirigirse hacia el vestidor deshaciendose en el trayecto de su chaqueta y su camisa, asi como de sus botas, y sus patalones habituales quedandose solo con la ropa interior acostumbrada. Ignoró los murrmullos provinientes del baño que en un minuto se desvanecieron hacia la nada, y apenas levemente pensó que quizás Hoshi había adivinado su pensamiento ordenando que se le preparase un baño inmediatamente posterior a aquella fatídica y desastrosa cena.

Apenas hubo topadose con la mampara que daba entrada a la bañera principal, se deshizó por completo de la única prenda que lo cubría y corriendo el biombo hacia el lado sólo para encontrarse con la más perfecta visión que se hubise podido imaginar; Ahí frente a él, el esbelto y perfecto cuerpo de mujer se exponía mientras el agua se deslizaba lentamente por cada centímetro de ella, delinenado su perfección, haciendola brillar con seducción mortal , su piel blanquecina como el mármol, sus facciones bellamente esculpidas por los dioses y su cabello destellante, era como el fuego que quemaba todo, sintió arder su interior con furia desmedida, el fuego dentro de si consumía todo lo que quedaba de su alma y su corazón, no podía apartar la vista de ella, de su belleza de aquel étero mistisismo que la rodeaba y a él lo envolvía hipnotizandolo, y haciendolo presa de un hechizo tan incontrolable y poderoso como la única magia antigüa existente; De pronto la mirada tormentosa, cristalina y penentrante se fijó sobre él, en sus ojos brilló un destello de sospresa, vergüenza e ira se entremezclaron en aquel óceano de sus ojos, y pudo escuchar la exclamación furiosa y sorpresiva de la menor de las princesas marinas.

-¡¿Como te atreves a entrar a la ducha cuando yo la estoy usando?!, ¡No eres mas que un fresco descarado!-vociferó la pelirroja sin poder evitar al hombre frente a ella, su piel morena que parecía adiquirir una tonalidad casi amielada a la luz de las velas estrategicamente colocadas en aquella habitación, su espalda ancha y fuerte dandole el porte de un guerrero conservando en si el halo de su nobleza soberana, sus perfectos abdominales marcando detalladamente cada músculo, no desconocía la nauraleza del varón, sin embargo observar a un hombre en toda su gloria no era algo que planeaba haría en un futuro cercano, por ello, al observar detenidamente la anatomía masculina de "su esposo" no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la vez que desviaba la mirada con vergüenza intentando que la imagen en su mente desapareciera cuanto antes.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.- se excusó el soberano, cubriendose los ojos con la mano mientras protegía el pudor de su señora-o al menos manteniendo esa intención.-Nadie me dijo que te habían dispuesto la ducha, claro que fue mi error tampoco corroborarlo.-

-Sal de aquí.-ordenó la ojiverde imperativamente a la vez que buscaba, sin éxito, algún aditamento con el cual cubrir al menos parcialmente su desnudez.

-Esta bien, esta bien.-rió el joven divertido.-Ya me voy, Mi Lady.- Aquel gesto sólo enfureció más a la bella sirena quién riñó al muchacho con un tono de molestia.

-¡No me llames...-

-Toshi.-el llamado hecho por una tercera voz interrumpió la escena protagonizada por los señores del imperio.-Toshi.-nuevamente aquel llamado y esta vez fue reconocido por el nombrado quien se descubrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia las profundidades del corredor-vestidor que se dirigía hacia su cuarto. El color pareció huir de su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia su acompañante.

-Debemos escondernos, o Haruka nos encontrará.-setenció el azabache mientras la criatura marina devolvia su mirada consternada hacia la mirada color chocolate del príncipe hechicero.

**Pues sin perdón de Dios, ni de ustedes, pero es que hay tantas cosas que han pasado en mi vida y en mi mundo que simplemente la escritura se desvaneció de mi como agua entre mis dedos, y ahora esta cosa amorfa es el resultado de mil intentos de volver a la escritura, sin resultados aparentemente favorables. L' Fleur Noir, Andy Elric, MistyKet como puedo agradecerles sus ánimos y su infinita paciencia para con este capítulo, asi como para con mi persona?, No puedo más que agradecerles su amistad y apoyo y prometerles que si, que ya esta vez mi regreso será más frecuente al Fandom que adoro con mi vida. Gracias amigas! Y disfruten de este capítulo hecho con tanto cariño para todo aquel que guste leerlo.**


End file.
